Unknown Heritage
by JT Jewels
Summary: Not long after the defeat of Majin Buu, things return to normal. Although there is something strange going on with Videl... it seems she's been acting more and more like Goku, Gohan, and every other Saiyajin on earth. What does this mean? Please R&R!
1. The First Clue A Bottomless Stomach!

Dislcaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would not be writing this. So in other words, I don't own DBZ!

Hello peoples, and welcome to my new fic, _Unkown Heritage. _Sure it's a rather blah title, but what can I say, I'm not the best at coming up with titles unless I'm having a good day for ideas. Anyways, so the fic will take place _after _the buu saga, although I can't remember a thing about the last bit of it XD!! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the story as I've got a few surprises in store! Anyway, on with the fic!

_

* * *

Intro_

The red skies of the planet Vegeta shone a bright crimson, mixing with thick, black clouds. The dominant species of the planet, the Saiyajin, had taken over the planet many years ago. The original inhabitants, the Tuffles, were a calm race that excelled in technology. When the Saiyajin arrived from their home planet, which had been destroyed, they took over half of the planet. As years passed, the two races co-existed together until one night, a full moon lit the night sky, an occurrence that only happened every eight years on the planet. That night the Saiyajin went through a transformation to their ultimate form, the Oozaru, effectively decimating the Tuffles and dominating the planet. When a king was appointed, king Vegeta, he renamed the planet. No longer was it planet Plant; it was planet Vegeta. After their hostile takeover, they began to use the technology left behind by the Tuffles, and went from a barbaric race of bloodthirsty apes, to somewhat civilized warriors. Shortly after the Saiyajin had claimed the planet, a being known as Frieza offered to let the Saiyajin aid him in his line of business, the sale of planets on the intergalactic market. During this time, the technology used by the Saiyajin grew, as more sophisticated and powerful equipment was produced. This bond soon turned into slavery however, in which Frieza ordered the Saiyajin to do his bidding, threatening to kill them if they dared defy him. While Frieza was powerful, the Saiyajin became more and more powerful with each battle, scaring Frieza. Rumor spread of his fear, and some began to form an alliance with each other in order to take Frieza down. There was no longer a need for Freiza, as they could easily take advantage of their new technology and the knowledge of Frieza's men to help educate them in this technology. It was all going smoothly too, until that day.

That day, the Saiyajin known as Bardock would attempt to stop Frieza from destroying the planet, as the rumors of Frieza's fears had been revealed to be true. While Bardock held a frontal assault, he was preceded by the king himself, whom which wanted to receive his son, kill Frieza and return back to the planet. However Bardock and Vegeta's efforts proved to be useless, as Frieza eventually destroyed the planet, and all those who lived on it. There would be others however who had escaped in time before Frieza's onslaught. Those survivors, would learn of a sad fate. To be forever under the thumb of the one they call Frieza. The four only known survivors were the son of King Vegeta, named after his father, Raditz, the eldest son of Bardock, Nappa, the general of the previous Saiyajin military, and Kakorot, the youngest son of Bardock.

However, there was one survivor that no other Saiyajin knew of, not even the four other survivors; the single female Saiyajin that existed. She had not charted a course for any exact planet, however she began to set a course after Kakorot, whom which was still just a babe. She would ensure that he carried out his duties. However, upon her arrival, she landed in a mountainous region, and found it to be serine, and very calm. Wanting to take in her surroundings, she walked along a small trail, which she followed up to a cliff hanging hundreds of feet above a ravine full of jagged rocks and boulders. She stood quietly there, looking down at the rocks. Suddenly, she was hit in the back of the head with a very large rock twice the size of her head, and fell off the cliff, falling into the ravine, managing to land head first onto one of the rocks. When she woke up, she found that she couldn't remember anything. Her amnesia was also accompanied by a calm, serine personality. She did not crave battle, she did not wish to fight without reason, she only wished to live a happy life. Shortly after her change, she disappeared, never to be heard from again. Year after the incident, a little boy of four or five walked home with a gigantic fish. As he walked, he ended up on a country road. He stopped in the middle of the left lane, and stared at a pink vehicle wondering what it was. Of course, the girl driving it wasn't paying enough attention, and almost ran the poor boy over. This occurrence would set off a chain of events that we all love. The adventures of Bulma Briefs and Son Goku in Dragon Ball, and later on the adventures of Son Goku and all of his friends in Dragon Ball Z.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Clue; A Bottomless Stomach!**

It was a quiet morning at the Son household, where you could hear the faintest sound of a breeze wafting through the treetops and across the valley. The silence however would be broken by the sounds of two men sparring. Rather loudly too. This went on for a while before a feminine voice shouted,

"Boys, breakfast is ready!!"

"Coming mom!"

"Coming ChiChi!"

Once again, the landside was quiet. Inside of the Son house however, it was full of the sounds of grown men and a little boy gobbling bowl after bowl of rice, and bowl after bowl of soup, and bowl after bowl of anything that had been cooked up for them. When they were done, Goku, his eldest son Gohan, and his youngest son Goten, had eaten enough to clean out a restaurant. With breakfast over, and Gohan not having school today, the three boys went to the lake to go fishing. It was going to be a beautiful day, as not a cloud could be seen in the sky, though there were little puffs here and there. The sun had broken the horizon and risen slightly above it, shining over the valley and illuminating the mountainsides. While the boys fished, they had no clue that they were about to receive some company,

"Gooooohaaaaan!"

"Oh, that's Videl! Videl!!"

Just as he called out her name, Videl landed next to him and his father,

"My, you're up early! So, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Oh I don't know… just to hang out I guess."

"Sure! Hey, do you want to help us fishing?"

"Uh… maybe!"

"Oh common Videl, it'll be fun!"

"Oh okay, if you say so Goku!"

With that Videl joined in the fun. They continued to fish for a good three or four hours before they all began to get bored of playing in the water. It was then that Goku and Gohan decided it was time for a sparring match. While Videl wanted to join in, they quickly denied her because they didn't want to hurt her. Bad move. She got an angry look that could rival Chichi's, then she took off her wrist bands. They fell to the ground with a 'thud'. While rubbing her burning wrists she said,

"Ah, that's much better. So, who wants to fight?"

"I see, you wear weighted training cloths too! Well, that still doesn't change much! Your power level isn't anywhere _near _what it needs to be if you're going to fight us!"

"Gohan, you're not being fair! At the very _least _go easy on me!"

"Oh I gotcha'! Kay, I'll go easy!"

"Alright then, here I come!"

Announcing her attack, she ran forward, scaring the crap out of Gohan how fast she was, and almost caught him off guard. He recovered however and he began to dodge and block some of Videl's punches and kicks, which seemed to have drastically improved when she removed the wristbands,

"Wow, those punches are lightning! Man, those wristbands sure to the trick don't they?!"

"You bet they do! HAIIIYA!"

She began another furious assault, this time managing to barely knick Gohan's left cheek. Knowing she was getting the better of him, he sped up a bit and even began his own offensive. He began with a series of left hand jabs, followed by a right hand left hand combo, followed by a series of right leg kicks. Videl managed to hold him off, and took up the offensive again, though this time she seemed to power up, much to Gohan's surprise,

"Yo, when did you learn the art of powering up?"

"What, you think I didn't pay attention to you and your friends when you guys did it?"

"Well, a true martial artist learns from those above him!"

"Yeah, I guess! Now en guard!"

Gohan had no time to reply as her attacks had sped up even more and for the first time during their fight Gohan was trying. His efforts were not in vain, as he was able to dodge all of her attacks, but he was certainly surprised by the girl's fighting abilities, especially against himself,

"Wow, did your dad teach you those moves?"

"Well, he was my only teacher, so what do _you _think?!"

"All I'm saying is that I'm rather impressed you're as good as you are! You could kick your dad's butt from here to Siberia and back!"

"I'm glad you think so! Now no more talk, let's continue!"

Once again she went on the offensive, much to Gohan's growing astonishment. Not only did she have some stamina, it went a long way as well. Finally, after a few hundred punches and kicks, Gohan got a brilliant idea,

"Hey Videl, stop for a second!"

"What's up?"

"Let's fight in the air! Think you're up to it?"

"Uh—I-I've never done _that _before… uh… is it going to be hard?"

"Well, for one thing you have to control the energy you're putting out to keep yourself afloat, and then you have to make sure you're doing that on a subconscious level. Then, you need to focus on your fighting technique while in the air. An advantage to fighting in the air is that you can use all of your limbs, and not worry about falling over from losing your balance! Pretty neat, huh?"

"Sure, I guess… hey, why don't you and your dad show me?"

"Uh, sure. Hey dad, let's show Videl how to fight while in the air!"

"Oh, okay! Hold on, I'll be right there!"

"O-okay!"

They waited for a few minutes before Goku finally waltzed up looking ready for a fight,

"Okay, ready when you are!"

"Alright! Now watch close Videl!"

"Got it."

With that the two men flew up to about ten feet, and began to fight. While the fight was short, it was still over the top for Videl, who wasn't used to this kind of thing yet. After all, she had only seen it done a few times before, since she was dead for most of the fight against buu. From what she heard though, it was a very, very long fight, and the earth had even been blown up in the process! She was glad she didn't have to experience that. Now though she watched closely, trying to imagine herself doing the same thing. After about five minutes, the two men stopped and Gohan drifted over to Videl,

"Yo Videl! Time to start! You ready?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready, I was _born _ready!"

She drifted upwards, stopping right before Gohan,

"Alright, now make a flat plain with your energy so you have something to put your feet on."

"Wait, what?"

"Like invisible stepping stones, make a little pad for you to set your feet on so you have something to push off of when you begin!"

"Oh, I think I know what you're saying! Here, is this it?"

Her feet bent upward and flattened out, like she was standing on solid ground,

"Yes, exactly like that! Now, when we begin, you're going to push off of the energy and come flying at me for an attack."

"Okay, here I come!"

"W-w-wait Videl, I haven't told you—"

"HAIIIYA!!"

The girl went flying towards Gohan, intending to stop short of him. Although there was one problem; she didn't know how to stop. She barreled forward, unable to slow down, and Gohan wasn't ready to dodge, so she ended up plowing into Gohan, who thankfully caught her. However, they went flying towards the ground after the collision, which wasn't a very good thing. Just before they met the dirt, Gohan put on the breaks. Then he lowered himself to the ground and set Videl down,

"See silly, that's what happens when you don't listen to the whole lesson!"

"Sorry… you're right. I didn't listen to you."

"Hey, don't feel down! You were just anxious to fight in the air, it's no big deal! Now, just so you know, you're supposed to use your energy to slow you down before you meet your opponent. Well, that is unless you intend to throw a punch or a kick with that added kinetic energy behind it. Let me tell you, that would be a hell of a punch or kick, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, especially if it was at the speed _I _was going."

"Yeah, right! Well, you want to give it another go?"

"Of course! Don't count me out yet!"

"Alright! Let's hop to it then!"

With that, the lesson continued for the rest of the day until dinner came along. Videl had to decline, due to the fact that her father was going to worry if she stayed out any longer. Giving everyone a hug, she flew off in the direction of her house, while the three boys and Chichi went back inside for dinner. By the time Videl got home, her father and Buu were waiting for her. The whole way home she was starving to death, and she could hardly sustain the ability to fly. However she had made it home safely now, and she could hopefully get some grub,

"Oh hey dad, Buu!"

"Oh why welcome back my sweet Videl! So, uh, how is everyone doin' over there at the Son household?"

"They're going good. Say dad, when do we have dinner?"

"Well, our chef could whip you up something darlin'! What're ya' in the mood for?"

"Everything they can fix."

"V-Videl, don't tell me you're gonna pig out?! No, I _refuse _to let you eat and eat and eat until ya' pop!"

"Dad, I'll be okay. Besides, I'm starving, and you know what that means!"

"O-oh yeah, right…"

With that, the three went into the dining room, and waited for their meals to be served. After about fifteen minutes the first servings arrived. Videl, not bothering with proper etiquette, tore into her food without a second thought. One bowl, two bowls, three bowls; one plate, two plates, three plates; one platter, two platters, three platters! She was a bottomless pit, as she devoured everything that was set in front of her. For an hour she constantly ate and ate and ate, until finally she was completely and utterly full,

"Ahhhh…. I feel _much _better now!"

"Uh… Videl… how did you manage to eat that much food?!"

"What do you mean—oh my god!"

She hadn't realized it yet, but she was completely hidden behind a wall of bowls, plates, platters and other things. It was reminiscent of watching Goku and Gohan tear into their food just as she had a few moments ago. Once her shock was gone, she replied to her father,

"Well… I don't really know how I did it, but I guess I was just hungry! _Heh heh…"_

"Hey Videl, sweetheart, do you… uh… want to hear 'bout your mother?"

This made Videl freeze; she held her breath and her eyes dilated,

"M…mother?"

"Yeah, your mother…"

"… Well, if you have time to tell me, then tell me everything you can about my mother!"

"Of course, anything for my sugar plum! Uh, okay, where do I start? Yeah, I'll start at the very beginning!"

* * *

Hello peoples! So, what did you guys think so far? I've been getting into DBZ as of late and I watched all 291 episodes in about a week's time. Anyway, this is my first DBZ fanfic and I really hope I did a good job. I've got some big plans for this fic, just like three other fics of mine. I just have to find the time and the mind to come up with ideas and write them! Well, if you have anything you want to see happen, don't hesitate to tell me what you want to see, I might try and slip in your suggestion! I'll give credit of course, after all, no sense taking the credit for something that isn't yours! Anyway, please leave a kind review, and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	2. An Unlikely Rescue

Disclaimer: I own no DBZ. If I did, GT would have gone _much _different, and DRAGON BALL REVOLUTION WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CONCIEVED, BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE PREVENTED IT WHETHER OR NOT I OWNED IT OR NOT!!!

Hello peoples, and welcome to another chapter of _Unknown Herritage! _It might have a few serious parts in it, but I'm going to try and add some funny parts to it! If I didn't, well then that'll come later in another chapter to make up for it! If you're reading something serious, then it's probably to advance the story along. Anyway, hope you laugh at a couple parts at least! Please R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unlikely Rescue**

Videl was stunned; did her dad _really _intend to tell her about her mother? The only thing she had ever heard about her mother was that she left her and her dad for another man shortly after Videl was born. The only other thing Videl knew about her mother was that she was the spitting image of her. Despite only knowing so little, she didn't mind it; in fact she was happy that her mother was gone, because she wasn't forced to become a lady too early! She didn't enjoy the idea of her mother making her clean, cook, use proper language, and so many other things. She didn't want that yet. She was still a teenager for the love of god! Anyway, she was still willing to listen to the story about her mother; after all, it might explain her strange eating habits,

"So, it started like this. I met your mother, dated her a couple of times, then we got married! Then, after that you were born, and then after that she found some dude—some scrawny punk that thought he was the shit—and ran off with him! Really, you would think that she would stay with a well built martial arts master like myself, but nooo! She has to go off with that scrawny little bitch! Well if I ever caught a hold on that little bastard, I'd let'im have it, that's for sure!! Hahahaaa, hahahahahaaaaa!!"

"… Dad, aren't you going to tell me about my mom?"

"Well I did Videl."

"You call that an explanation?! Listen pop, I want to know _everything _about my mom."

"I-I would sweetie, but I made a promise with her a long time ago—oops!"

"A promise?"

"Y-yeah… she told me never to tell you about her until I thought the time was right."

"Well, isn't it about time you told me then?"

"Well Videl… I… I don't think it's right yet—"

"What's wrong with you?! I thought you said you wanted to tell me!"

"I do Videl, I really do, but now's not the time!!"

"Fine, I'll be leaving then!"

"Where do you think _you're _going?!"

"I'm going out, see if I come back!"

"No Videl wait! Don't go out there, you might get hurt!"

"Don't worry about me; after all, I'm the daughter of the world champion, right?"

"Videl no!"

"Bye dad, see ya when you're ready to spill!"

With that Videl stormed out of the mansion and blasted off in the direction of her high school.

* * *

When she arrived, she heard some familiar voices, as well as a couple new ones. She recognized Erasa and Sharpner, but didn't recognize the other voices. All in all it sounded like there were five of them, minus her friends. She could tell they were whispering, so as not to attract attention to themselves. However Videl was able to find them. When she appeared before the group, she saw that the other people were a bunch of punks from school. When they all saw Videl, they stopped immediately. After a short stare down with the group, Videl began her investigation,

"So… why are Erasa and Sharpner here?"

"Oh they decided they wanted ta' roll with us!"

"I'm sure. Hey guys, let's go."

"W-w-wait V-Videl, you gotta try this!"

Erasa was obviously drunk off her ass, and to add to it she was higher than a kite on a windy day. She held out a bottle of brown liquid, which wreaked something terrible. Videl had never drank alcohol before, and she wasn't about to start now,

"No thanks, let's just get going, alright—"

"C'mon Videl, don't be such a spoil sport and take a sip!"

"Sharpner, I dare you to ask me again."

"What's wrong with you, it won't hurt to just take a sip!"

"It won't hurt me huh? Well whatever, anyway you're obviously drunk off your ass and stoned to the point of no return, so I'd better get you and Erasa out of here—"

"Woah woah woah there little lady, don't ruin the party cause' your friends're a little drunk and a little stoned!"

"Who said this was a party?!"

"I did, and if you keep acting like a stuck up bitch I'm gonna have to say you're not invited!"

Videl was silent for a few seconds before launching forward at an inhuman speed and decked the leader right in the nose, sending him flying into the wall of the ally. The other four people of his group, three guys and a girl, looked back at her with bloodlust in their eyes,

"So, you wanna pick on da' boss and think you can get away wit' it? Sorry girly, but we ain't gonna let you off the hook that easy!"

"That right, you tomboyish bitch!"

Videl wasted no time in dispatching the four offenders, making them join their 'Boss' on the ground. Now that the idiots were taken care of, she could leave with her friends—or so she thought. Just as she was taking her friends hands, she heard the clear sound of a pistol being cocked. She froze, not moving an inch. There was a long silence before she heard four more hammers being cocked. Surrounded in a semi circle, she set her friends down so she could defend herself and her friends. She turned around to face the leader, who had a colt peacemaker aimed right at her face. Just as she faced him, he began to speak,

"So, what now baby? You gonna tell me you can't stay any longer? That's too bad, cause if you leave, we'll have ta' kill ya'!"

"Is that a fact?"

"I wouldn't be too cocky bitch, the boss is a fucking maniac, he'll shoot you, fuck me, shoot you again, go in for seconds on me, and give you the what for he just gave me!"

"Tara, shut up, this is no time to wish you could get in the boss' pants!"

"No you shut the fuck up!"

"No you!"

"No you!!"

"No you!!"

"No yo—"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP!! Now then, what's it gonna be? You gonna hang, or are ya' gonna lie dead on the pavement while we drink and smoke, putting out each and every joint out on your pretty little face?"

"I don't know what kind of sick mind you and your pals've got there buddy, but we'll be going, and there's nothing _you _can do to stop us! Besides, you wouldn't shoot me, I know you wouldn't."

"You don't get it do ya', you've got five fucking guns pointed at your pretty little skull, and yet you refuse to obey our rules? What are you, fucking _crazy_?!"

"No, just brave I guess. Although, if you were a _real _man you would put the gun down and let me go."

"You're gonna regret that ya' cunt! Alright guys, let're have it!"

With that the five punks unleashed a hail of bullets from each of their respective guns, creating a cloud of dust and smoke around Videl and her friends. The shooting continued until each member of the gang ran out of ammo. When they were done, and the smoke cleared, there was no one left; Videl, Erasa and Sharpner seemed to vanish into thin air. Looking around, the shooters saw no signs of dead bodies anywhere. Despite the abnormal circumstances, the leader of the group declared that he and his pals won. The others jumped in with his cheering and they all took a swig from the bottle of liquor. Just as they got done celebrating however, they heard a voice that made chills run up their spines,

"I'm not dead yet you know."

They all slowly turned their heads around in a 360 like an owl, and stared into the seemingly glowing eyes of Videl, who was staring at them intently,

"What the fuck—you can't be alive, we shot you with everything we had, and yet you're standing there! That can't be right, I must be trippin' or somethin', cause that shit just ain't right."

"Well, if you think I'm just a figment of your imagination, think again!!"

Videl jumped forward and once again nailed the man in the nose, this time with a kick, and sent him flying into a pile of trash bags. The other members, now scared beyond belief, tried to escape, but none did. The three men were quickly taken care of, while Videl took her time with the girl. The slapped the girl several times until her cheeks were a bright red, and then tossed her into the trash heap with the rest of her gang,

"You guys remember this name; Videl Satan. If I see you around my friends again, I'll personally take it upon myself to kill every, single, one of you. GOT IT?!"

There was no sound, so she took it as a 'yes' and flew up to the roof of the school, where she had left Erasa and Sharpner till she was done with her business. When she got to the top of the school, she saw that her friends were nowhere to be found. However when she looked behind the entrance building, she saw something she wished she had never seen; Erasa was topless, with Sharpner staring hard at Erasa's breasts. When Erasa noticed Videl, she immediately covered herself and her face became as red as the girl from the gang's after Videl's slapping treatment,

"O-oh my god, Videl! Y-y-you're back! I thought you'd died when you j-jumped off the b-b-building…"

"Don't worry about me—but why are you topless, and in front of Sharpner for that matter?!!"

"S-she wanted to show me? Heheheh—"

He was cut off when Videl slapped him with all of her might, knocking him out in an instant. After watching him fall to the ground, Videl looked to see there was a puddle of blood right under the spot Sharpner's head was at before he backed off. He obviously had a serious nose bleed. Videl didn't blame him either; Erasa had a big, healthy pair of twins to be proud of. Since she had walked in on such a strange scene, she had to know what happened that started the whole thing off in the first place,

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything, but anyway just what or who gave you the idea to let Sharpner have a peek at your boobs?"

"H-he said he'd seen them before, and that he wanted to see them again, so I let him have another look."

"He was obviously lying to you, and taking advantage of your innocence. You shouldn't let that happen again."

"Well, I don't really care that much, I mean he's Sharpner."

"Whether or not he's Sharpner or the King of Hell, no one should be able to look at them except your mother, your doctor, your girl friends, your husband and yourself. Anyone else is just not acceptable."

"O-okay… hey Videl?"

"Uh—yeah?"

"I'm gonna—bleaugh!"

Erasa let off a Technicolor yawn that not only got on Videl's shoes, but all over Sharpner as well,

"I'm… sick…"

"I… noticed Erasa… look, if you're going to go out drinking, at least watch who you do it with, kay? I mean, now you're puking because you're so drunk. Not only that but you're high, which makes this a horse of a whole other color… literally! I'd better bring you guys to my house for the night—your parents might get pissed if you come home half baked while wearing your dinner."

With no response, Videl picked up Erasa and Sharpner, and began her trek home.

* * *

As she was on her way home, she began to think of the incident back when she saved the two idiots in her arms,

'They shot at us, and yet… when a bullet hit me, all it did was sting really bad like I was hit with a paintball. Then, not only that, but I was able to fly out of there so fast I didn't even realize I was flying. I wonder what happened. I wonder what's happening…. In general…. I mean, I pigged out so hard at dinner, yet it took all of the food I ate to make me full… it's strange; ever since being resurrected with the dragon balls, I've been having those strong hunger pangs and no matter what kind of meal I eat, I have to have vast amounts of it before I'm full. It just doesn't make any sense. Then there's the fact that I've been really aggressive lately. I just have these occasionally strong urges to fight. It just doesn't make any sense to me. Well, maybe I'll learn more from dad.'

Her thoughts came to an end as she spotted her house in the distance. As she closed in, she began to have second thoughts about bringing them to her house, because she wanted her dad to tell her about her mother, and she wasn't going to return until he was ready to speak about it. She had to bring Erasa and Sharpner to a safe place however… as such, she decided she would forget about her dad and leave her friends in his care until they were better. She flew in through one of the upstairs windows, into her dad's study. As quietly as she could, she snuck around until she found her room. However just before she opened her door, she heard the sound of her dad bellowing loudly in her room. He was crying and screaming for her to come back, and that he was sorry for not telling her about her mother. Since now wasn't the time to be selfish, she burst into the room with her friends. Her father instantly stopped crying and looked right at Videl. Just as soon as the water works had stopped, they started again and he ran over to her while screaming her name. She kicked him in the face however and walked her friends over to her queen sized bed and set them down. Now that they were settled, she was going to take care of her 'dear' father,

"Hey pop, I wasn't gone for more than an hour and here you are screaming and crying like a little girl. Do you think I can't handle myself?"

The man dried his tears once more and faced his daughter,

"Ahem… well, with all due respect, you are a young teenage girl. Therefore, you should respect the curfew laws and your father, do you understand?! I was worried sick about you Videl! Don't you _ever _do that again, you understand?!"

"Sure dad, sure, but haven't you realized what I brought with me?!"

"Wait what?"

He looked over in the direction that Videl pointed to find her friends lying on the bed unconscious,

"Oh them. What… happened to them?"

"Well, they were hanging with the wrong crowd, and ended up getting drunk and getting high. I saved them from the punks, then afterward beating the living hell out of those same punks."

"I… I see. So, what're we gonna do with'em?"

"Just keep them around for the night and in the morning I'm going to ask them what happened. Until then though, I'm off."

"Say _what?!!"_

"I _said, _I'm off!!"

"Wait, don't leave me again Videl! Videeeeeeeeel!!"

His pleas fell upon deaf ears as Videl ran for the window, jumped out and flew away into the distance, her shadow slowly being eaten by the light of the full moon. Mr. Satan didn't know where she was going, but that was a good thing; if he knew, he would not like it. Not one bit.

* * *

Hello peoples, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It wasn't exactly as funny as I'd hoped, but you know that happens. I'll say I'm going to do something funny and then by the end of the chapter I'm reading through and I go 'So how is this funny again??' Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	3. Videl's Embarrassing Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ so lawyers can go fuck off in a hole.

Hello peoples and welcome to the third chapter of _Unknown Heritage!_ I've been a little late with my updating, but that's because I've been doing school work XD! Ya' gotta love homework… DX… anyway, so I'll be updating hopefully periodically. Now then, with that said, please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Videl's Embarrassing Secret**

Videl soared through the air, free as a bird. She was giggling like a little school girl, enjoying the crisp night air flowing through her ever growing, flowing tendrils. She was also excited about the idea of popping in on her best friend Gohan. She could only imagine what his reaction would be. He was such an over reactive person_; _in her personal opinion, Videl thought he needed to take a chill pill and relax. There was no reason to be so jittery all the time. It was almost like he'd done a line every time before they were together. She_ would _fix that in the future however… she continued her course for the Son household. Finally, after an hour of flying, she saw the Son household coming up in the distance. As she got closer and closer, she could see that there was still a light on. As she got closer, she could feel a strange sensation; it was almost like she could sense Gohan's presence coming from the lit room. She slowed down considerably, and slowly floated around to the window. When she got around to it, she saw Gohan at his desk. His shirt was off, and he was looking rather tired. Suddenly he stopped and looked right at her, to which he jumped and flew right out of his chair. When he got up, he gave her a look of 'What the hell' before opening the window,

"Videl, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Well Gohan, I don't want to be at home right now and I want to do something."

"Well unfortunately this was the wrong place to come. I've got homework I gotta do and I don't think I could spare any free time. Maybe tomorrow Videl."

Gohan began to shut the window on Videl, however she pushed the windows open once again in protest,

"W-w-wait Gohan! Please, at least let me hang out for a while! I promise to let you do your homework, kay?"

"… Fine, but please try to be quiet, my mom would kill me if she found out I was letting you in here."

"More like she'd be morbidly pissed at me."

"It would go both ways, let's keep it at that."

"O-okay…"

With that, there was a long period of silence, save for the tapping of a pencil against paper and the flipping of book pages. Videl found that Gohan's room was rather sparse; the only things that really stood out were his dresser, which was neat and orderly, with a picture of his family, with his father, mother, little brother and himself. She thought that it was a great picture; she thought they all looked so happy together. Unknowingly, she began to imagine herself in that picture as well. However she immediately shook the idea out of her mind when she realized just what she was thinking. After getting rid of her blush, she began to realize that she was feeling a little warm; it kept warming up too. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason the room was getting rather toasty. Finally, it got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore,

"Gohan, why the hell is your room so hot?!"

"It's fine Videl, the temp is only about seventy five."

"Oh god… I'm burning up…"

She took her loose white shirt off without thinking, revealing a tightly wrapped chest. This caught Gohan by surprise. He'd never seen anything like it. Then reality hit him like a sack of bricks and he realized just what she was doing,

"Videl, for the love of god put your shirt back on!"

"Gohan… can't you have any sympathy? I'm… just so hot I can't stand it. Open the window or something."

"… The window is open. Are you feeling okay Videl?"

"I-I think I'm fine… man, I can't _stand _this heat!"

Next she pulled off her sweat pants, revealing a frilly pair of panties underneath. She didn't care at the moment, because she was too warm to even think straight,

"Oh my god Videl, what if my mom comes in and sees you?! She's going to kill me, wish me back with the dragon balls, and kill me again. Put your pants and shirt back on already!"

"Settle down Gohan… how about instead of telling me what to do you help me out?"

"Videl… fine, I'll help you. Go outside, maybe it'll help."

"… that's a good idea… I'll be back."

Videl stood up and hopped out the window, sitting down right below it. While she was sitting, she began to feel cooler, much to her relief. However the wrapping around her chest was killing her. She wore it mostly because of her martial arts, and her breasts usually hindered her. So, she wrapped them so as to make her a more efficient fighter. It worked really well too, except that it hurt like hell to a certain degree. She could take the pain till she was done with the day, but then she had to take it off by the end of the day. Right now was one such occasion that she would have wanted to take it off, but knowing that Gohan was right there, he would surely peek out the window to make sure she was alright. That was one thing she liked about Gohan; he was a generally concerned person, and he was a very caring person as well. Despite her growing embarrassment, she began to unwrap her bindings. She was halfway there when she heard Gohan's pencil hit the table, and she heard him get up. Just before he could reach the window, Videl did the only thing she could in this situation,

"GOHAN, DO _NOT _LOOK DOWN HERE, OR ELSE YOU'RE A PERVERT FOR LIFE!!"

"O… Okay… I was just checking to see if you were alright, I wasn't going to look out the window or anything."

Now Videl felt like a total idiot; he wasn't even going to look out the window, he was just going to check up on her. She also felt like she was being overly paranoid. She blushed a deep, bright red before she heard Gohan,

"Videl! Are, you, okay?"

"Oh—y-y-yeah, I'm f-fine…"

"What's up? You sound like you've seen a ghost."

"Just—never mind Gohan, go back to studying, kay?!"

"O-okay, if you say so…"

Now she was more embarrassed about her actions than she would have been if Gohan would have seen her topless. Not that it would mean anything, just that she wouldn't feel comfortable letting him get a full view of her voluptuousness. Sighing a sigh of relief, she continued to unwrap her chest binding, only to have her breasts spill out of every gap in the wrapping until finally they hung loose in the midnight air. They were rather large; around a double D, if not triple, much to her chagrin. She despised having such a large bust, because she felt embarrassed to have them, especially because of her martial arts. Sometimes she even wished she was born a boy. Other times she was proud to be a girl, minus her big boobs. The only other people to know about her chest size were her father, and one other person that she now hated, her ex. While she was deep in thought about it, she heard Gohan get up once more, and this time he actually peeked out the window. Videl was ready though, because she had already wrapped her arms around her chest,

"Hey, don't look out here!"

"I'm just seeing if you're alright, jeez you're sensitive, you know that?"

"Well forgive me for being a girl."

"Listen… let's go for a walk. I've been getting tired of this homework crap now for the last five hours, so let's go."

"Kay… give me my cloths please?"

"Oh sure, and by the way, I suggest leaving the wrapping off. After all, you looked really uncomfortable when you were sitting there."

"… mind your own business perv."

"Whatever. Here's your shirt and sweats."

"Thank you."

Videl began to get dressed, while she heard Gohan opening one of his dresser drawers. Shortly after she was done dressing, Gohan appeared in the window and looked right at her with a big grin on his face,

"Well, shall we?"

Videl gave him a small grin back,

"We shall."

With that the two teens were off on a walk through the countryside.

Videl and Gohan found a place up high in the hills, and found a rocky outcropping that they chose to sit on. While they sat, they began to chat,

"Hey Videl… I hope you don't mind me asking… but why do you wear that binding?"

"Isn't it obvious? I do it because my boobs get in the way when I fight."

"Well, that makes sense… although I don't understand why you would wear it twenty four seven."

"I don't. I only wear it during the day, and when I'm at home with my dad."

"I… I see. I have to admit, they sure do look like they'd get in the way…"

"What, are you saying my boobs are too big?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying—"

"Then then what _are _you saying?"

"I'm saying that what you said is true; I'm saying they look like they would be a nuisance while in a fight, that's all."

"… Whatever… hey Gohan, I have a question."

"What's up?"

"I know for a fact that you can sense other people's awareness, but are humans able to sense it?"

"Yeah, with enough training."

"So… well, see, when I was on my way to your house… I could feel your presence after I got close to your house."

"Is that so? Well then you're on your way to sensing power levels."

"Although it was weak, I could feel your presence. I couldn't sense Goku's or Gotens, only yours."

"Well that's because I'm awake and I'm exerting energy. It's the same with you, though yours is getting weaker by the minute, which is probably because you're getting hung—"

He was cut off when a loud squelching noise emanated from Videl's stomach,

"See? You lose energy when you get hungry."

"Yeah, I know what you mean… I'm getting weak, and a little… diz…zy…"

Videl suddenly passed out, much to Gohan's horror. Slightly panicing, Gohan had to settle himself down and think of a way to help Videl. The only thing he could think of was to take her to… her dad. Boy, this was going to be a fun night for Gohan indeed. He picked her up bridal style, and flew off towards the Satan Estate. About halfway there, he heard Videl mutter his name quietly. This only served to make him go faster, wanting her to get better soon. He hated it when something bad happened to Videl; he always felt like he was responsible in some way, even if he wasn't. As such, he felt obligated to help her in her time of need. He continued to fly as fast as he could and reached the estate in no time. He burst into the doors, only to find that Hurcule was kneeling on the floor in the front lobby crying out for his 'Baby girl' to come back. Well, Gohan hated to be the bearer of bad news, but he the messenger with the package that Hurcule was begging for. Albeit she was unconscious and beginning to pail, but still she was back at home, with her daddy. Hurcule stopped his blubbering the instant Gohan burst in the door, and after analyzing the situation, his face got red with anger,

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU WHINY LITTLE PUNK?!!"

"This is not the time Mr. Satan. Listen; you get her to bed, and make sure she's warm. As for me, I'm going to go get a Senzu bean and I'll be back in a jiff."

Gohan handed Videl over to her father. When she was out of his arms, Gohan dashed out the door and bolted off towards Korin's tower. An hour passed by before Gohan returned. Hurcule's howling was so loud that Gohan was easily able to find Videl's room. When he entered, he found that not only Videl, but Sharpner and Erasa were in bed as well. Believing there was no time to waste, Gohan immediately gave her the senzu bean, despite constant protests by Hurcule. She instantly woke up and hopped out of bed. She looked around to find that she was back at home, in her room. Her face began to sour and she gave Gohan a hard look,

"Gohan, why the hell are we back at my house?!"

"Well, you just happened to pass out while we were talking, don't you remember?"

"… Well, now that you mention it, I was feeling a little woozy up there… well, I suppose I should thank you, but only for helping me. As for bringing me back here, I should smack you a good one. I won't though. C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Hey, wanna tell me what happened to those two?"

"Oh they're just passed out from drinking too much and doing too many drugs."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Now let's not waste any time, scoot!"

With that, the two of them flew out of Videl's window once more, while listening to Videl's father screaming for her to come back and leave the 'Scrawny Punk' alone. Ignoring him, and continuing on, they both went back to their sitting place on the rock, where they would talk to one another and Gohan would learn something about Videl he never expected…

* * *

Well, there's the chapter ladies and gentlemen! I know it's shorter than the other two but hey, I've deprived you too long, you deserve to have another chapter! Anyways, please leave a kind review and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	4. Videl's Dark Past

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, so lawyers can go suck on cyanide laced popsicles!

Hello peoples, and welcome to the fourth chapter of _Unknown Heritage! _Well, the last chapter was the idea that was only half written, because I didn't want to keep you fans waiting any longer than you needed to. As such, I'm going to continue immediately from where I left off! Please R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Videl's Dark Past**

They made it back to where they were sitting before Videl passed out, and sat back down next to one another once more. They sat in silence while staring at the moon, which was in its waxing gibbous phase. Despite not being full, it lit up the valley like a light bulb, illuminating everything in its blue waves. Gohan turned to look at Videl. He looked at her face, and found that the moon was highlighting her cheeks, and giving her usually jet black hair midnight blue streaks along her bangs, which she swept to one side. He also noticed her eyes were glazed over, as if she were deep in thought. Her lips gleamed in the moonlight, and her slightly gaping mouth gave Gohan the impression that she was hypnotized by the moon. The more Gohan stared, the more he began to realize how cute she really was. He continued to stare at her, his gaze unwavering as he searched for the imperfections that he knew were never there. Suddenly, she snapped to and looked right at Gohan, which was still entranced by her lovely face. Rather flustered, she gave him a stern look and her face went from neutral to pissed instantly. She looked him right in the eyes and began to speak,

"What are _you _staring at?"

"Uh—wha?"

"I'm talking to you Gohan, hello! Why were you staring at me?"

"N-no reason…"

"Hah, that's a load of bull. Tell me, what's so special about me? Why were you so hypnotized by me?"

"… You're… cute Videl…"

"You… you were staring at me because you think I'm cute? You know Gohan, you can be a real nice guy. Thanks."

"N-no problem… it's true anyway."

"Right. Hey Gohan?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I… uh… I'm sorry…"

"Wait hold on a second, why are you apologizing? Wait, is it because you passed out from hunger? Hey, that's okay—"

"No Gohan… I'm sorry… I'm… gah! I'm sorry for not telling you more about me!"

"… why would you be sorry for that?"

"Well… well… I… well…"

"Listen, just calm down. I can tell that you're getting worked up. Hey, it's okay, you don't have to be sorry for anything, okay?"

"You don't understand Gohan… I was so mean to you when I first met you, and I was really pushy… I… I'm just like that, and… well… I also want to tell you a little bit about my history."

"Your… history? So like, what happened in your life before you met me?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, alright, shoot."

"Okay… well, when I was born, my mother left for another guy, leaving me and my dad alone. As I grew up, he never told me about my mom. He always said she was gone on trips all the time. Of course I bought it for quite a few years, but when I was around ten or so I began to realize there was something fishy with the idea that my mom was constantly going away on trips instead of coming to see me and my dad. After my revelation I went to my dad and I begged him to tell me the whole truth, but even though he said he would, he told me that my mom left him because she fell in love with another man. Of course that was a shock to me, because there was no way I was able to comprehend such a thing at that age. So for a while I began to question the reason behind her leaving. I began to think I was the one who drove her away, so eventually I got so depressed that I almost committed suicide. Luckily I was saved by Erasa, who spotted me just before I could kill myself. She saved me. From that day forward, she was the main reason I stayed alive. Eventually I began to gain confidence in myself once more, and for the first time in a while, I felt proud to be myself. For the next couple of years, I was happy, a total one eighty in terms of personality."

Videl shifted uncomfortably, and Gohan could visibly tell her aura had taken on a depressed state, turning a light green color. She continued,

"After starting high school though, there was this guy that I ended up dating, and he was a really nice guy. We went steady for a few months, slowly getting closer. Unfortunately things took a turn for the worst, as one night we were alone at my mansion, and my dad was away at the martial arts tournament celebration banquet. We were just watching a movie, when he asked if I wanted to do it with him. I said no, but he insisted. So, I just let him have a peak at my chest, but that wasn't enough. He started pushing himself onto me, and it started to get really serious. I wasn't interested, but he didn't care. I finally shoved him off of me, and ran to my room and locked the door. I heard him screaming at me to come back, calling me a bitch and a cunt, and screaming at me to come down and let him have his way. I screamed at him to go away, but he persisted. He tried to knock down the door, and after a half an hour he finally knocked the door off of its hinges. At that point there was no way for me to defend myself."

"Why didn't you just kick his ass using your martial arts?"

"I hadn't learned anything yet, so I was literally defenseless against him. Came up to me and slapped me, sending me to the ground, and when I looked up, he was already trying to take my pants off. I tried desperately to kick him off of me, but he just grabbed both my legs and pinned them under his, then punching me in the stomach so hard I coughed up blood. Eventually he had gotten to his goal of getting me naked. However just before he could go any further, my dad and Sharpner came in after hearing my screaming. I think they killed him, but I can't be too sure. I don't care though, that asshole deserved to die. I blame the fact that I have big boobs, because if I didn't have them, maybe he wouldn't have come after me—"

"Videl stop it. It's not your fault. That guy just had a sick mind, that's all. You have nothing to be ashamed of either. If I could have my way with that guy, he'd have to deal with being a cripple for the rest of his life. I'm sorry…. I never knew about that. I'm… kinda' glad you opened up to me like that. I'm glad I know that much about you."

"Well—sniffle—I just… I just—sniffle—I—I don't know what to do!!"

Videl began to bawl, grabbing onto Gohan, who held her close. He comforted her, hugging her tightly as she continued to sob on his chest. He could hear her muttering things, though they were inaudible and muffled, making it hard to understand. He continued to comfort her until after an hour later, with his shirt soaked, and her eyes puffy and her cheeks bright red. After Videl calmed down a little, she scooted away from Gohan once more. She stared down at the ground, as if she were looking at something, but really she was embarrassed for crying in front of Gohan. After a few minutes of silence, Videl spoke,

"A-anyways—sniffle—after the incident I went to therapy, which didn't help much… I just, well, tried to ignore it. My dad forced me to take martial arts lessons with him after that, even though I didn't like to fight. I excelled at it, and that was enjoyable for me. Eventually I learned to enjoy the sport of martial arts. However after the incident I felt alone, like everyone was after me just so they could get their hands on my body. Therefore I put up a tough attitude and bound my chest so that people wouldn't be interested in me. I also did it because of martial arts. It didn't always work though, because there would be some guys that would come up to me and ask me out, but I would always turn them down. The only people in this world who ever knew what happened to me understood why I did the things I did. They tried to comfort me and be there for me. Even so, I still felt alone. They would be nice to me, and they would joke around with me, but as much as it helped, it never helped me enough. Then a year after you came along, and I had somewhat regained my confidence again. I felt suspicious of you, and wanted to know more about you. So, I ended up finding out that you were the great Saiyaman and the gold fighter, and well, that's how we became friends, and now here I am, queen of the soapbox. Crying in front of you, making a total fool of myself—"

"Videl, you're putting yourself down again. Man, now I _really _want to get my hand on that fucker that decided it was a good idea to rape you!"

"It's okay Gohan… I've decided… to let it go. I think tonight is what I really needed. I also think that I needed to cry after all this time. It felt… good, I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that… Hey listen Videl… after what I've heard, and after the way your life has been, it's only fair to say that you're always welcome to our household, no matter what time of day or night."

"You mean it Gohan?!"

"Yes, I really mean it—"

"Thank you Gohan! You don't know how much that means to me!"

"I'm… sure!"

There was a silence before Videl broke away from Gohan and her face drooped once more,

"Um… Gohan?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um… I wanted to ask you a couple of things."

"Shoot, what's up?"

"Well… see, I've been getting these hunger spells, and I end up eating a ton of food, and I mean a ton, almost as much as you and Goku, no joke. Then tonight, when I saved Erasa and Sharpner from those stupid bums who drugged them and got them drunk, they all shot at me, using up a full clip each. However when the bullets hit me, it only stung like I'd been shot with a paintball. Then there's the ability to sense you without training. I don't understand; is something wrong with me?"

"Actually Videl, the way you're describing those things it makes you sound like you're a Saiyan. Although you_ have _been through a lot today, so I can't be too sure. Until we know though, just make sure you keep track of all the strange things you encounter. Anyways, it's getting late. We should head to my house."

"Oh my god you're right! It's like three! We need to hurry Gohan! NOW!"

"Geez, _I'm _the one who'll be in trouble, not you!"

"Well I don't want to see you get in trouble, so _scoot!!"_

"Alright alright already… sheesh…"

With that, the two booked it to the Son household, where they saw that no one was up yet. They sighed in unison as relief washed over the both of them. They climbed through Gohan's window, and both of them sat down on the bed. After a couple moments of silence, Gohan piped up,

"Hey Videl, I'm going to set up a futon for you. Hold on for just a sec, kay?"

"Hey, why don't _I _take the bed?"

"… Well, since I'm a gentleman, I'll let you have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Thanks Gohan!"

Gohan pulled out the Futon from under his bed, and unfolded it. After setting it, he got up and pulled out his PJ's. That's when he realized that Videl didn't have any,

"Oh hey Videl, did you want a set of PJ's?"

"Oh yeah, do you have any silk ones?"

"Um… I might have _one, _but it'll be too big for you. Do you care?"

"No not really! I might just wear the shirt anyway."

"Alright, here's the top half of it."

He threw it at Videl, who caught it and held it. She gave it a sniff, and found it smelled fresh… like the mountain air. After Gohan pulled out his, he told Videl to look away. He told her to change as well if she was going to. She did so, and when she was done, Gohan finished as well and both were in their bed cloths,

"Hey, is it comfy?"

"What, the shirt or the bed?"

"Both."

"Yeah, both of them are perfect. I'm a little jealous actually."

"Well my mom only believes in the finest, so you've got the best money can buy."

"Sweet. Well, night Gohan!"

"Night Videl, we'll be getting up in about an hour or two anyway, so be ready."

"Seriously? Well, just let me sleep."

"Alright, I'll let you sleep. Night"

"Night."

With that, Gohan flipped the switch, and the room went dark, leaving the two teens to go to sleep peacefully. They would need their rest, especially Videl, because she would wake up to a surprise that no one would expect…

* * *

Hello peoples, how was that? Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did, because it took me a while to write this thing while including homework. So yeah, I'm sorry this chapter was so serious, but for some reason I have a hard time advancing the story unless I use something dramatic in order to advance it any. Other than that, I'll try my best to make the next chapter as funny as possible. Plus, with the new surprise, the next chapter will be funny as hell! Well, please leave a kind review and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	5. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, so lawyers can go screw the pooch, literally.

Hello peoples, and welcome to another chapter of _Unknown Heritage! _As of late I've been away in the mountains camping, and then last night I was stuck doing a ton of homework. As of now however, I intend to give you what you deserve; a new chapter! So, without further adieux, here is chapter five! Please R&R!

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the open window; rays of sunlight, revealed by the dust in the air, showed the rays landing on creamy white skin; the person in question was a girl, whom which calmly slept whilst a breeze of cool air brushed against her smooth, gentle skin. Her bangs danced in the wind, and a delicate tuft of hair wrapped itself around the girl's nose. The tickling sensation triggered a sneeze that shook the heavens and earth. She slowly sat up, the sheets falling away from her to reveal a loose white t-shirt that hung delicately off her softly sloping shoulders. Her eyes half shut, she let out a beastly yawn, and sniffled a little. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched, throwing her arms in the air and made a squealing noise in her throat. Sluggishly, she put one leg over the side of the bed, then the other, and sat there staring out the window. The light of the sun steadily woke her up, while she began to remember where she was. When she remembered everything that happened the night before, she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Looking out the window once more, she noticed that her tailbone itched furiously. When she scratched it, she felt a bump. A really, really big bump. It was too big to be a zit, and it was a weird shape; almost cylindrical, with a dome like top. It scared her so badly that she ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Now in the bathroom, she pulled up her shirt so that she could see her tailbone. To her horror, there was a huge bump protruding. What really bugged her was that it itched constantly, and she couldn't stop the itching. Now thoroughly scared for her image, she ran back to Gohan's room and put on her cloths from last night. After dressing, she went back to the bathroom, and looked frantically for some ointment to put on the bump so that it would stop itching. She found some gold bond itch cream in one of the cabinets, and rubbed some on the protrusion. After a few minutes the itching subsided a little, much to her relief. Now feeling like she could face the Sons she went to Gohan's room, put on her bindings, pants and shirt, and slowly went downstairs. As she got closer to the kitchen, the smell of fresh breakfast made her stomach growl. Her pace hastened, and she found herself sitting at the table before anyone could notice her presence. The first one to notice was Chichi, who was rather surprised to see Videl,

"Oh, well hello there Videl, what brings _you _here so early?"

"Huh—o—oh, um, I kinda' stayed the night—"

"You stayed the night?! You've got to be kidding! Where did you sleep?"

"In Gohan's… room."

"Well that's just unacceptable! You can't be sharing a room with Gohan; you need to have your own room."

"Sorry Chichi…"

"Oh don't worry dear, just remember the next time you stay here you should tell me first. That way I can set up the guest bedroom for you in advance."

"I appreciate it Chichi."

"Wonderful! Now are you hungry? Cause' we've got tons of food ready to serve."

"Oh that would be great! Please, I'd like one of everything you got."

"Coming right up!"

With that Chichi disappeared into the kitchen and returned holding a couple of plates of food. Upon setting them down, Videl instantly began to tear into her food. Within a minute the food was gone,

"More please."

"My aren't we hungry today. Comin' right up."

Chichi disappeared once more into the kitchen and returned holding another couple of plates, which were also devoured in little time. She made the same trip for Videl maybe twelve or so times before finally she was able to take a rest. Now that the three saiyans and the inhumanly hungry girl were satisfied, she could tend to her daily chores. With a full stomach, Videl thanked Chichi gratefully before Chichi once again disappeared to another part of the house. Now she was left with Goku, Gohan and Goten. The first to speak was Gohan,

"Well then… what should we do first dad?"

"Well, I was thinking we should go pick up some food for dinner tonight, and then we should spar a little. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great dad—oh shoot, I forgot I had some homework left…"

"Aww, that sucks! Hey Gohan, why don't you just forget your homework and come with us!"

"But—what about mom?"

"Don't worry about it Gohan, just come with us!"

"Alright, let's go then!"

"That's the spirit, now let's head out! Oh wait, what about you Videl? Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"Great, okay let's go!"

With that the group went to the river to do a little fishing and some swimming.

* * *

Upon arriving at the river, Videl went to sit under a tree near the river bank, while Goku proceeded to strip down to nothing. Videl happened to look over in that moment, forgetting who it was she was fishing with, and her face went bright red. Videl began to sputter out protests while Gohan did a pratfall. Goten was clueless, and stripped down himself. Videl chose the wrong moment to look up again, because now Goku was right over her. He looked at her with a confused face before realizing what he was doing,

"Oh yeah that's right, I'm supposed to keep my boxers on when I swim around girls… sorry about that Videl…"

"N-n-no, y-you're fine Goku… j-just put on your b-boxers…"

"Hey Videl, why are you scared of dad?"

"Goten, she's not scared, she's embarrassed."

"How do you know _that _Gohan?"

"I just do, now go with dad and catch some fish. I want to talk to Videl really quickly."

"Whatever. Wait up dad!"

When the boy was gone, Gohan went to sit by Videl,

"Hey, sorry 'bout my dad…"

"Hey don't worry about it Gohan… it's… not like I haven't _seen _something like that before."

"Really? I wouldn't have expected that from you!"

"Well, the computer is a wonderful tool, but it can be used in so, so many terrible ways…"

"Oh I see… yeah now I get it. Huh… I didn't know you were into that…"

"Shut up, I am not!"

"Well I thought that was what you were implying."

"Well forget I ever said anything!"

"Alright alright, jeez… anyway, why aren't you joining in?"

"Why aren't _you?"_

"Well—because I wanted to come over here and say sorry for my dad, then I was going to hop in myself."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a swimsuit, and I am _not _going in there naked!"

"Well I never said you had to go naked. Why do you need a swimsuit? Why don't you just go in your bindings and training pants?"

"… fine, I guess that'll work…"

"Awesome! Now c'mon, before the other two catch all the fish!"

Videl began to take her clothes off slowly, while Gohan just about ripped off his clothes. By the time he was ready, Videl had just gotten her shirt off and was trying to get her combat boots off. He waited for her a few minutes longer before telling her he'd meet her in the water. He ran towards the river and jumped in, leaving Videl all by her lonesome under the tree. While she plucked off her boots, she noticed that the itching sensation she had this morning where that bump was had come back, and it was worse than ever. She went back to scratch it again, only to find that it had grown a little, even since about a half an hour ago when she first woke up. What really made her scared was that she didn't know when it would stop. She knew that someone would notice sooner or later, and the idea of someone pointing it out was bad enough. Not knowing what it was made it worse. Finally she was ready to hop in. Just before she could hop in though, Gohan stopped her,

"Hey wait Videl!"

She tried to stop, ending up on her tip toes while swinging her arms around trying to catch her balance, but she fell in despite her efforts. When she broke the surface, she gave Gohan an irritated and impatient look,

"What now?!"

"Uh—I j-just was thinking… why don't you practice you're stopping ability."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is practice using your energy to slow down. You wanna?"

"… yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Good, now before you hop out, I want you to try flying out, kay?"

"Okay."

Videl tried to fly out, but found it to be much more difficult that she thought,

"What the—why can't I fly out?"

"See, it's different, huh? Well, the reason it's so difficult is because your energy is being absorbed by the water. Now the way to get around that is to create the same platform that you would in the air, and push off of it. Once you're out of the water, you can propel yourself forward like normal. Now try it."

Videl did as Gohan said, and managed to get out of the water no problem,

"What the—I thought you said that the water absorbed the energy?"

"Not your energy, but the kinetic energy that you're creating with it. It absorbs the motion of your energy, making it useless. Therefore, if the energy is static, you're able to use it to get out."

"Oh now I get it. Okay, now let's get to practicing my stopping skills!"

"Yeah, but this time _listen _to what I'm saying until I tell you to try it, kay?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, just tell me what to do!"

"Alright. Now what I want you to do is fly at the river, and a few feet from it I want you to push your energy in front of you so that you're pushing yourself back, almost like flying backwards. Now try it."

Videl flew up into the air by Gohan's command, and began to fly towards the river. Just before she reached the river's surface, she pushed her energy forward, making her slow down a little, but not enough. She ended up doing a hard belly flop into the water. When she came up, she heard Gohan laughing hysterically, causing her to feel miffed,

"Shut the hell up Gohan! It was my first time anyway!"

It took Gohan a few seconds to calm down before he replied,

"S-sorry Videl… it's just that it was so funny the look on your face before you hit the water. It was priceless!"

"Well whatever… let's do this again!"

"Right. Just remember to put out enough energy to stop yourself, but try not to waist too much of it stopping yourself, kay?"

"Yeah, kay."

She tried once more, this time with more success, only the tip of her nose coming in contact with the river. This impressed Gohan, and Videl managed to impress herself,

"That's the way! Now try to fine tune it so that you stop instantly rather than gradually, kay?"

"Okay."

She did it a few times more, each time getting a little better. Eventually she started to stop instantly. Gohan was proud of her, and the fact that he was able to teach her how to use her energy. Gohan could tell that Videl was excited that she was able to learn the technique so quickly. Gohan wasn't surprised that she'd learned so quickly. When she first told him to teach her how to fly, he didn't know what to do. After she blackmailed him into it, he knew he'd be in trouble. When it came time to teach her, he figured out a way to show her how to use her energy. If she was going to fly, she needed to be able to manipulate her energy, and that's just what she learned to do in a very short time. So short that Gohan almost couldn't believe it. Now he looked at her, and saw just how much progress she was actually making. Any normal human would never have been this far. In fact, they'd probably be at step one, maybe even trying to _find _their energy. Anyway, he continued to watch her perfect her technique when he suddenly felt someone's presence behind him and he instinctually turned and went into defense mode. When he saw that it was just his dad swimming up with a fish, he was relieved,

"Whew… wow dad, that's a big fish!"

"I know, isn't it?! Man, we're gonna have a _big _dinner tonight."

"You said it pop. Well, shall we go put it in cold storage and get to sparring?"

"Great idea Gohan, but first… where's the cold storage?"

Gohan did the funniest looking pratfall into the water, emerging with a distressed face,

"You've got to be kidding! Mom never told you where the cold storage was?"

"No, Chichi never showed me anything like that. Why don't you show me where it is?"

"I guess I'll have to. Hey Videl!"

Videl stopped in mid air just as he called her name,

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be gone for a minute. We're putting this big guy in cold storage and then we'll be back for sparring. How about you keep practicing and when we come back you can go take a dip or something. Sound good?"

"Uh… sure."

"Okay then, see ya in a bit!"

With that he grabbed onto his father's shoulder, and Goku used instant transmission to go to their house. Videl, now left alone with Goten, continued her training. She went up, and shot down. She stopped on a dime. On and on, one time after another, she kept it up. After her twentieth or so run through, she was stopped when she felt unbelievable pain shooting through her spine. She fell into the water, where she found the pain had spread all the way through her body. She was under the water now, almost immobilized by the pain. She tried to tell herself to move, but the pain was too much; she began drowning. She panicked, still trying to get her body to respond, but it just wouldn't. She was about to black out, however she felt a pair of small hands on her back, pushing her up out of the water. Then the same hands that pushed her carried her onto the ground. When the person laid her down on her back, she could feel searing pain coming from her tailbone. She could also feel something… long, and cylindrical. It seemed to be the source of her pain. Then she remembered how the bump was getting bigger. Sudden images of a long piece of flesh extending itself from her tailbone gave Videl chills. Blocking out the images, she looked at her savior, Goten,

"G…Goten… roll me over."

"Why? Can't you do it?"

"N-not right now… just do it for me, please?"

"Alright."

Goten walked over and flipped her, to which Videl felt a little better now that the pressure on her new 'appendage' was lightened, but there was still pain. While she lay there, she felt Goten pull down her shorts. When he did, she could feel the pain relieve itself instantly. Now that she was able to move, she got up to yell at Goten for pulling down her pants, when she realized that she was able to move the thing extending itself from her tailbone. She brought it as far around as she could, and when she saw the tip, it was… brown, and furry. That's when she realized; she had a tail. She had just grown a tail. The shock was enough to level her, and then the actual realization hit; it wasn't just any old bump, it was her tail trying to come out. Now she was really weirded out. She grabbed the tail, and found that when she squeezed it, it really hurt. She instantly let go of it, and let it fall to the side. Goten, watching the scene unfold, waltzed over to Videl and began interrogating her,

"Hey Videl, when did you get a tail?"

Videl was too dazed to notice the boy's query. He tried to get her attention,

"Videl? Videl!"

Her head snapped downward to look into his eyes, which were so innocent and naïve. It brought the girl back to reality, and she remembered the boy's question,

"Uh… I kinda'… just grew it today… heh…"

"Wow, really?! I want one, I want one!!"

"Hey, settle down, I'm sure if you wanted to grow one… you… could."

"Really?! Oh wow cool!"

"Yeah… right… okay Goten, you go swim for a bit. I'm gonna sit here for a while and take a rest."

"Okay. Hey Videl?"

"What?"

"Why were you drowning?"

"Well I'll tell you another time. For now just go for a swim alright?"

"Okay."

Now that she had some time to herself, she could think about the new 'development' that made itself abundantly clear a few minutes ago. Just the idea of having that tail behind her was enough to make her want to cry. Then there was the problem of how sensitive it was; just the littlest squeeze sent jolts of pain that flowed throughout her body. What she didn't get was where the tail even _came _from. It just suddenly popped out of her tailbone like it was already there. She thought long and hard about what to tell the others. She had never _ever _heard of someone growing a tail. She was the first person she knew that ever grew a tail. How would she explain it? Would she say, 'oh, well, for some reason there was this bump on my tailbone this morning and then when you were gone a tail popped out,' or, 'I don't know where it came from, it just… grew, ' or something else? She didn't know. She kept pondering her newfound appendage, and found that it was very soft and fuzzy; the kind of soft and fuzzy that gave Videl pink cheeks and a cute smile. Sheepishly she rubbed it on her cheeks, and found that she liked it a lot. Then she began to pet her tail. Suddenly it seemed like her stress over the tail itself was gone; replaced by the feelings of love for it.

Those feelings vanished however when she began to wonder what others would think of her; would they accept it? Would they point and laugh? The simple idea of being laughed at for something she had not control over was enough to make her want to cry. Then she began to think of Gohan's reaction. It would be devastating to her if he began to ridicule her for it. She knew that he would try not to, being the kind person that he was, but she knew he would eventually crack. Her head was spinning as she thought more and more about people's reactions to her tail. Finally, after fifteen minutes of woe, she heard the sound of Goku's instant transmission from behind her, and she instantly turned around to face them, hiding her tail best she could. The nervous look on her face instantly tipped off Goku and Gohan, and they walked over to see what was wrong,

"Hey Videl, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"N-n-nothing, G-Gohan."

"Really? Well something about your aura isn't right… like you seem nervous, and for some reason your power level has increased substantially in a short time since we've been gone. What in the world is up with that? What do you think dad, what happened?"

"I don't know son, maybe she has a special way of training. If that's the case, I want to learn it myself!"

"I doubt that pop. Seriously though, what in the world is it?"

Gohan noticed that Videl backed away from them as he and Goku approached her,

"Hey, what's wrong, why are you backing away? We're not gonna hurt you, just tell us what's wrong."

"I told you, nothing's wrong!"

"Well when you say it like that I know there's something wrong. Common, just tell us!"

"No!"

"Videl, just tell us—or show us—what's wrong!"

"I told you there's nothing wrong, so don't worry about it."

"Fine, we won't worry about it. Oh and by the way I know you have a tail."

Videl's face instantly went pail, and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates,

"How… how did you… know?"

"I didn't, you just told me."

This sent Videl for a loop. He never knew in the first place, yet her naiveté lead her to reveal her new found secret. Feeling defeated, her face went from angry to upset, and her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, as Gohan noticed tears running down her cheeks,

"Yeah, I've got a tail, so laugh at me all you want! Say what you will, I don't care!"

"Videl, why are you beating yourself up? A tail is a great thing! Well, for saiyans anyway. Although… that does beg the question, if you're human, how did you grow a tail like a saiyan—unless…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Gohan?"

"Sure am dad… let's go talk to Mr. Satan and get this whole thing straightened out. After all, Videl has been acting like one as of late."

"You've got that right, and if that's the case, then she would fit right in with us!"

"You got that right!"

"Okay, let's go to Satan's."

"Wait."

Videl grabbed Gohan's arm, and looked up at him with a heartbreaking face full of tears before saying,

"Please… let me come with you. I have a feeling that… this has to do with my… mom."

"Your mom? I thought she was gone?"

"She is… but… I think she's the reason I'm like this… it's the only explanation I can come up with right now."

"A-alright… but try not to be so depressed when we get there… you know your dad when he sees you upset when I'm around."

"R-right…"

Videl chuckled a little bit at Gohan's words, as they both put a hand on Goku's shoulders. In an instant they were gone, leaving a child like individual swimming and splashing in the river, not noticing that anyone had come or gone.

When the group appeared before the Satan Mansion, Videl instantly got into character, with a scowl and everything on her face. She ran up to the door, burst through it, and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"DAD, JUST WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME IS THIS GODDAMN THING STICKING OUT OF MY ASS?!!"

They all heard the sounds of Hurcule tripping and falling through the halls, and they could hear him saying 'shit' and 'fuckin' a' all the way until he got to the stairs, where they heard him chanting,

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!"

When Mr. Satan finally saw Videl, his face paled when he noticed the furry appendage behind her. Then his face went into an angry scowl as he noticed his company,

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU LITTLE PUNK?!"

"Jesus Christ Hurcule, you gonna yell at me like that every time I'm in the room while Videl's having issues?"

"Well if it wasn't your fault then I wouldn't, but you're the only one who could be responsible for something like this!"

"Sure, sure, why not try asking your _daughter _about what happened instead of yelling at me?!"

"Fine, what happened Videl?"

"WELL, what happened was I stayed the night at the Son's, and when I woke up this morning, there was a strange, itching bump on my tail bone, and as the day went on, it got bigger until it finally became this really… fuzzy… cute… tail—that you now see."

"You did WHAT?!! I do _not _approve of you staying over at that scrawny kid's house!"

"Oh and why the hell not? I mean, his father _is _the one that killed Buu, right?!"

"W-well, yeah but—"

"And Gohan _is _the one who defeated Cell, _right?!"_

"Y-yeah, but—"

"So then give me _one _good reason why I can't stay at their house!"

"F-fine, I'll give you permission—but they had better protect you well, you got that?!"

"Good, now that we've got _that _settled, we can move on. Now then, I want a damn good explanation for this tail pop, right now!"

Mr. Satan hesitated for a second, before showing a defeated face and breaking down,

"A-alright… I'll tell ya' the truth… so it all started when I was a greenhorn martial artist attending one of the most prestigious martial arts universities the world could offer. I was a very avid martial artist—not that I'm not one right now—but I wished to become a much greater fighter than I already was. I went in thinking that I would be at the top of my class first thing, but I was sadly mistaken as I got my ass whooped the first day. So, I took it upon myself to study the ways of the university and become the greatest student to have ever attended. So, for four years I trained with the best Sensei the university could offer, and I became their best student."

"That's a great story and all, but that doesn't explain why I have a fucking tail, get to the point!"

"S-sorry sweaty! –Ahem—Anyway, I graduated top of my class, and went off to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It was my first ever competition, and I distinctly remember being one of the finalists in a tournament one year. I thought for sure I was going to win—what with most of the contestants being pretty scrawny—so I paraded around, struttin' my stuff and intimidating some of the fighters. However there were two fighters that weren't in the least bit intimidated by me. There was one with a hairdo like Goku's and then there was this chick who just gave me a small chuckle before she waved me off. I was a little peeved, but I didn't let that get to me. I defeated all of the contestants that I was put up against, or at least until I met that same chick in the ring. I got my ass handed to me, and she just laughed at me. After our match, she pulled me aside and we had a little 'chat'. The chat turned into a date, and from there I married her. That chick I fought was your mother Videl—"

"I knew it!! I _knew _this had something to do with my mom!"

"R-right, right… anyway, so she fought at lost to the one guy at the tournament. Anyway, after we got married, we had you about five years afterward—"

"Wait, Mr. Satan, you said there was a girl at the tournament you were at and a guy that looked like me; did the girl have long hair and a tail?"

"Y-yeah, how did you know that?"

"I was right then, _you're _the famous dude looks like a lady!!"

"Say _what?!! _You _dare _call me that after all these years?!"

"Yeah, because I remember—Junko totally sent you flying. Man, I almost fell for her at that tournament, but I'm glad I went with Chichi instead. Man, what would have been different…"

"Sure, whatever. Now, on with the story dad, tell me more about mom!"

"Uh—yeah… anyway, so it wasn't long after I married your mom that we began training together. However, after five years of training, you came along, and your mother had to take care of you. I continued my martial arts training, and Junko took care of you. What was strange about you and Junko was that you both had tails—and you both had enormous powers. Junko could even fly. Despite all that, we were a mostly normal family. Or, well, until the day that damned Raditz guy showed up—"

"Raditz?!!"

"Wait, you mean that guy from way back when, before Vegeta and Nappa came?!"

"Who?"

"Yeah Gohan, that's him… so Mr. Satan, you say that Raditz came?"

"Yeah, the bastard came and Junko went off with him—that bastard!"

Hurcule pulled a Buu, as smoke billowed from his ears,

"How dare he barge in here, seduce my wife and run away with her—if I had the chance, I would have kicked his ass from here to Timbukto!"

"I wouldn't say that Hurcule… he was pretty powerful at the time. It took me _and _Piccolo to finally kill him, and _I _even got killed in the process! That's past though, so keep going with your story."

"Uh—right. Anyway, your mother was the same as that Raditz guy, because he had a tail and he was super strong too. The whole time he kept talkin' bout these 'saiyans' and how my wife was one, just like him. I didn't understand how that was possible—I mean, he was from another planet for Christ sake. Anyway, so he eventually got Junko to follow him, and they flew off. After that I don't know what happened. Oh well, that's what happened. There, I told ya' the story."

"W-wow… so mom really _was _a saiyan… wow… talk about crazy… just—wow…"

"Huh, just like us—wiat, that would make Videl a—"

"Half saiyan! Hey Videl, you're just like Gohan!"

"I-I am?"

"Yeah! Gohan's a human saiyan hybrid."

"Oh yeah, that _would _make sense… hey, there's something that confuses me…"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You said you fought this Raditz guy Goku… what was he like?"

"Well, he was a grade 'A' meanie, and he had a strange sense of humor to go with it. I didn't like that guy at all. Although if it weren't for Gohan's hidden power at the time, I would have never won that fight."

"Huh… well you'd better tell me later, because I just remembered."

"What?"

"We forgot Goten at the river!"

"We di—oh yeah, we did, didn't we? Well, I suppose we'd better go see how he's doing. Alright Mr. Satan, we'll have Videl back soon!"

"Y-yeah Goku, thank you… heh heh…"

With that, Videl and Gohan put a hand on each shoulder and they were gone in an instant, leaving a blank minded Hurcule in their wake.

* * *

Hello peoples, I know it's been a while since I've posted last, but homework and my girlfriend are very important things. They must be taken care of or else it'll turn on me, with one coming back to bite me in the ass the other slap me upside the face. Anyhoo, I tried to go as fast as I could and here's the chapter, so don't fret! I also had writers block for a bit so… hehe… yeah. Anyhoo, please leave a kind review and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	6. Tale of the Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Therefore, Lawyers can go get laid by a nasty assed fat chick.

Hello peoples, and welcome to another chapter of _Unknown Heritage! _As we saw before, Videl figured out why she had a tail, and learned about her mother. Then, she went off with Goku and Gohan back to see Goten. Well, since you have a basic reminder of what the hell happened, we'll get back to it! Please leave a kind review and enjoy!

* * *

They teleported right to the river bank where they were before, finding Goten, who had been oblivious to their absence the whole time. Videl walked over to the same tree, and sat down carefully not wanting to smash her tail. As she sat, she brought her tail up and around her. She began to pet it and love on it when she was seated. The only thought running through her mind now was 'Who is my mother? Who is she really? I want to find her, and ask her why she went with that Raditz dude. I'll make her understand how much I missed her!' She continued thinking this for a few minutes while Goku and Gohan spoke about her. After their little conversation ended, they turned to Videl and looked at her with a serious look. Confused as to why they were giving her such a stern gaze, she asked them what was up,

"Uh, why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Gohan hesitated to speak, looking at this father then back at Videl a few times. Every time he looked at his father, Goku would simply give him an affirmative nod or a thumbs up, or some other sort of signal to tell Gohan it was okay to tell Videl what he needed to. Finally he swallowed his worries and doubts, and spoke to Videl,

"Hey Videl… we—uh… we need to talk."

"Well that much is obvious. What about?"

"W-well, i-it's sort of like this… see, since you're half saiyan, there's a little something you need to know…"

Videl gave him a curious look, wondering what it was he could be talking about,

"And what would that be?"

"It's like this… that tail of yours… _heh… _it's… not an especially good thing…"

This got Videl's attention. She thought that he would tell her something along the lines of '_This tail is a matter of great responsibility!' _However this was much more interesting than she originally thought. She gave him a stern glare before saying,

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"W-well, it means that… oh jeez dad why don't _you _tell her?"

Goku looked at him with a face full of disappointment,

"Oh common' Gohan, she needs to know and I think you're the one to tell her, not me! Plus you know more about it than I do as it is, so you should tell her! I'm counting on you!"

"Well I don't want her to be scared or anything dad, plus I doubt she wants to hear about the dangers of a stupid monkey tail from her boyfrie—mm!"

Gohan slapped a hand over his mouth before the word could be finished. Videl caught enough of it to know what he was going to say, and she began to get a deep red blush on her cheeks. Goku, being the A.D.D. world hero he was, managed to miss half of what his son was saying because he was too busy watching some planes chasing a poor innocent pterodactyl through the sky. In light of his blunder, Gohan tried to cover it up,

"I-I mean from her friend w-who's a boy! Yeah, that's it!"

Despite his best efforts to cover it up, Videl was too smart to fall for his cover up. She gave him a cute little grin and an affectionate look before replacing it with a mildly impatient glare. She truly wanted to know what the hell Gohan was trying to tell her,

"Gohan, just tell me will ya'?" she said with a light, playful tone.

Gohan stood up straight, cleared his throat, and stood silent for a moment. He breathed slowly through his nose, then let go of his breath with a sigh. His expression showed his discomfort with having to explain the tail's secret. While he was a little bit uncomfortable with it, he attempted to tell her anyway. Every time he opened his mouth, he would imitate a fish and close it again, then open it, then close it again. Now becoming impatient for real, Videl began to tap her foot on the ground, and started drumming her fingers on her arms, which she now had folded. She gave Gohan a hard look that meant she wanted answers and she wanted them now. Sighing once more, Gohan finally started to tell Videl what the tail's secret was,

"Well Videl—oh hey, that rhymes *_heh heh*_—anyway, the secret of your tail is that… on any night with the full moon, you will turn into a great ape, the Oozaru! In this form, you'll have no self control, and the only thing you'll be able to do is destroy everything in your path!"

Videl looked at him like he was absolutely nuts. A great ape that destroys everything in its path? Sure, maybe it would destroy your house completely and then run away and get caught by animal patrol, but this seemed to be getting blown way out of proportion. Although turning into a great ape was a little… disturbing in Videl's mind. She didn't want to turn into some dirty, stinking ape! There was no way in _hell _she was going to let _that _happen! Tossing the idea aside, she decided to set her 'friend' straight,

"Listen Gohan, I'm sure that the "Oozaru" is a "Dangerous" creature, but I'm sure you two could handle it easily, right?"

Gohan sighed and looked at his dad while shaking his head. His dad looked at Videl with a concerned face, knowing that she would never understand till she saw it with her own eyes, unless they could somehow explain to her the dangers of her tail and the legendary "Oozaru". Gohan looked at Videl once more and tried to convince her of the dangers involved with her newfound tail,

"Videl, you don't understand! The Oozaru grows to be over one hundred feet tall, and is absolutely gargantuate! Please understand that the tail is a dangerous thing!"

Knowing she would go through this a million times with Gohan if she didn't agree, she decided she would go along with their plight, though she was highly skeptical that she would become such a terrible creature,

"Okay okay, I understand, it's a horrible thing! _What _do I have to _do _if I'm going to _handle it properly?"_

Gohan was caught slightly off guard when Videl suddenly agreed with him. He was used to her constantly denying anything he said, but It seemed like it was different this time. Straightening his face and looking at her, he tried to remember the question,

"Wait, so you want to know what to do to keep the Oozaru from appearing?"

"Yes, that's right, now tell me!"

"Jeez, will you be patient? Anyway, in order to keep the great ape from appearing, you simply _cannot _look at the full moon at all, whatever you do! Always know when the full moon is going to be out so you can prevent it from happening, kay?"

"Alright Gohan, I'll remember!"

With their concerns pleased with Videl's affirmation, the two Saiyans let out a contented sigh and looked at each other with an accomplished look on one another's faces. Goku gave his son the thumbs up, and Gohan smiled and chuckled. Having settled things, they all went back to their normal day, acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

Later that night, the Son family and Videl sat down for dinner. There was a whole bunch of extra food included in the meal for Videl as well. After saying some form of grace, they all dug in like the wild creatures they were, except for Chi Chi of course. Each Saiyan woofed down bowl after bowl, plate after plate, platter after platter of food. Not even fifteen minutes went by before the four Saiyans held their swollen stomachs, burping and groaning from being full. Each one of them had half lidded eyes, and the excitement of their day shown on their faces as each one said thank you and marched off to their respective rooms. Chi Chi was finishing up her own plate of food while saying goodnight to her family and their guest.

When she was finished, Chi Chi went into the kitchen to clean the endless amounts of dishes. After cleaning about five or six plates, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Videl standing in the entryway to the kitchen,

"Why if it isn't Videl! What do you need dear?"

"Well, Chi Chi, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Chi Chi's face went from cheerful to concerned in an instant, and wanted to know what was wrong with her guest,

"Sweety, what's wrong? Was my cooking a little off? I'm sorry, I knew I should've—"

"No, i-it's not about your food, it was definitely a wonderful dinner! You're the best chef in the world Chi Chi!"

Blushing, Chi Chi put a hand to her cheek and replied with modest remarks, but remained ever concerned about her guest's well being,

"Well then what's wrong Videl?"

Videl hesitated for a moment; should she really talk to Chi Chi about her tail? Would she really know anything more that Gohan or Goku? Videl wasn't sure, but she needed to talk to _someone _who knew what the Oozaru looked like and acted like! Sucking up her last doubts, she started telling Chi Chi what was wrong,

"Well you see… I was wondering if you could tell me more about my tail… Gohan and Goku keep saying it'll make me turn into an "Oozaru" if Iook into the full moon, but I'm not really sure if they're being accurate about it. It just seems like they're blowing it out of proportion, and I'm… actually kind of scared."

Chi Chi's look of concern turned into a look of understanding and sympathy, and she began to consol the confused girl,

"Videl, honey, I know it's scary… but what they're saying is true. I've witnessed it with my own eyes, and I know just how terrible it is when they transform into those… _things… _anyway, you've nothing to worry about dear! As long as you don't look at the full moon, you'll be safe, kay? Now you go to your room, lie down and get some rest. You never know when you might need a good night sleep Videl!"

Looking at Chi Chi with a thankful expression, she let out a sigh of relief knowing that what she was told was the truth. She gave Chi Chi a short 'Thank you' before running up to the guest bedroom to get some well needed shut eye. After Videl left, Chi Chi's face fell at the thought of what might happen to her and the rest of her family if Videl just happened to look at the full moon. Shuddering at the thought, she pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to think of something else. Just before she began cleaning the dishes she thought to herself,

'_Man, imagine if she were to look at the moon tonight! After all, tonight _is _a full moon! Oh, I don't even want to think about it!'_

Continuing her dishes, she completely blocked the thoughts in her head. After a half an hour of cleaning dishes, she was done and ready for bed. However just as she was taking her apron off, she heard what seemed like Videl screaming; the voice that was screaming seemed to be getting deeper in pitch, and turned more into a roar. Suddenly Chi Chi heard cracking beside her; there was something terribly wrong. Suddenly, the wall crumbled to reveal something she had been worrying for a little while now… something… terrible…

* * *

And that's how this chappie ends folks! I'm sure you don't know what's going to happen next, but then again you might! Who knows… ha! Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update… school's been a royal asshole and I've been delayed by my gf unfortunately… anyway, I just want to tell you all that I will be making more frequent updates from now on! Since school is officially over for me (I graduated), I'll have much more time to myself! Plus, since my lady friend is going to school in the fall, I'll be able to update much more often! Anyways, thank all of you who have been reading this, and I hope to update possibly in the next couple of weeks! Thanks again loyal viewers, and have a wonderful day!

JT Jewels


	7. The Dangers of a Tail & A Mystery Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, so lawyers can go suck a fat one!

Hello peoples, and welcome to another chapter of _Unknown Heritage! _I know it's been a while, but things have been causing me to get caught up. None the less, here's the next installment you've all been waiting for: _Unknown Herritage, _Chapter 7!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dangers of a Tail and A Mystery Woman Revealed**

It was a beautiful moonlit night in the 439 Mountain Area; the tall hills and rocky mountain peaks glimmered in the bright beams of the neon moon. The forests, meadows and Great Plains were all bathed in the blue rays of the full moon. All was calm. The air was still, and the nocturnal creatures were out in search for a meal. Some acted strange however; some acted as though something terrible were about to happen. Others simply hid. The animals could sense the impending danger that would soon come their way. It was a terrible being, something that was not of this planet. This alien being was a destructive force; one which would destroy the entire planet if its rampage was not quelled by something. This being was a gigantic ape; a great ape, the Oozaru. It had only just appeared, but already it was beginning to rampage.

The Son House was awoken in a whirlwind of violent destruction when their house was torn to pieces by a newly transformed Oozaru. Gohan and Goten rushed off to look at the Great Ape while Goku saved Chi Chi. Once she was safe, Goku joined his two sons,

"Hey you two, you okay?"

"Yeah we're okay, but what are we going to do with _that _thing?"

They all looked on as the gigantic monkey began to destroy the landscape. Cringing, the three of them tried to come up with a plan to put the Oozaru out of action for good without doing something too catastrophic,

"Well, what do you suggest dad?"

"Hey I know! We could always just cut of its tail. That way, it would never 'be' ever again."

"Wait dad… I think… t-that's… Videl!"

"Oh, that makes sense, because she just grew a tail today!"

"Exactly… but… should we _really _cut it off?"

Goku took a moment to think about it,

"Well... honestly I think it's better to just cut off her tail so that she wouldn't be able to turn into the Oozaru—"

Goku was suddenly cut off when their object of interest saw them and fired a ki blast from its mouth. While powerful, it was no match for any of the three Saiyajin. It was headed straight for Gohan, who simply kicked the thing upward. What he didn't realize was that he had kicked it directly at the moon. Not even ten seconds after Gohan deflected the blast, the sky suddenly lit up and Goku, Gohan and Goten looked up into the sky to find that the moon was no more,

"Oops… _heh heh…_"

"Oh boy… well, at least that fixes our problem at the moment… hahaha!"

"Yeah, you're right dad! Haha!"

With the moon gone, the once gigantic beast ravaging the land mercilessly began to shrink before their eyes. As it slowly returned into a human shape, they could see a more familiar version of Videl, only… she was full on nude. Goku and Gohan blushed furiously and put their hands in front of their eyes. As for Goten, he was too curious to worry about being polite. He flew down to Videl and looked at her naked body with interest. He was scooped up by his mother however, as she went in search for something to cover Videl with. Before she could find anything however, Goku and Gohan had covered her up with some of their cloths. Now that their morning had been so violently started, they could move on. Gohan took Videl and laid her under the big oak tree that stood beside the now demolished Son house while Goku cleaned up the rubble and Chi Chi looked for pots and pans to cook breakfast. While all of this was taking place, a familiar individual made is presence known,

"Hey Goku, what's with all the racket this early in the morning? I heard the roaring clear over on the other side of the mountains, _and _I just happened to notice the moon getting blown to smithereens!"

Goku and the rest of his family looked up to find their Namekian friend, Piccolo,

"Oh hey Piccolo, long time no see! Sorry about that, but you see, what happened was—"

Gohan cut his father off while finishing his story,

"Well, Videl stayed the night at our house last night, and it just so happens that she's part saiyan. So, because of that, she ended up growing a tail yesterday and now tonight she _somehow_ ended up looking at the moon. So now we temporarily don't have a house, and we temporarily can't have a decent meal."

"I see. Well, I suppose as long as I know what happened I can rest easy knowing that the threat is passed. Although I do have one question; since when is Videl a saiyan?"

"Well, I guess her mother was one. That's about all we know," Goku replied,

"Then tell me this; why did she show no signs of having saiyan blood before the past week or so?"

This made Goku and Gohan think for a moment; Piccolo had a point. All this time Videl acted like a normal human, and there were no signs of her being a saiyan. What was it then that made her suddenly change like she did? While Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were solving the mystery of Videl's sudden change in behavior, the girl in question awakened to find herself in some of Chi Chi's cloths underneath an oak tree next to the now demolished Son household. Thoroughly confused, she asked,

"Hey good morning everyone, what happened?"

Everyone who understood the situation simply nodded their head in understanding before Gohan replied,

"Well, you just happened to look at the full moon last night, and now here we are without food and shelter. _Now _do you believe me and my dad about the dangers of your tail?"

"Yes, I guess I do… anyways, what are you guys all talking about?"

"Well, we're just trying to figure out why it is that your saiyan blood was suppressed for so long."

Videl had a feeling she knew where this was going; back to her house to be exact,

"Let me guess; we need to go talk to my daddy again, _right?"_

"Well I guess that's about all we can do right about now."

"… alright, I guess…"

"Videl, why is it you don't like going to your own house? Cause, I mean, every time we say 'let's go to Videl's' you always act like you're not interested or you don't like the idea. What's up with that?"

Videl didn't want to give Gohan the straight answer, but knowing how sharp he was when it came to a problem, she knew he would get the answer out of her somehow. Seeing as how there was no way to lie her way out, she gave him the answer he was looking for,

"Well, if you really want to know Gohan, think about it. Every time I have gotten home lately my dad's been a sobbing wreck, screaming my name and for me to come back. Plus Sharpner and Erasa are still there, and I _really _don't feel like dealing with those two numbskulls. So, there you have it."

"Well I'm glad you could at least give me a reason… although I'll bet your father is fine, especially after last night."

"At least he better be, because I'm hungry—" Goku was interrupted when four sets of stomachs squelched in unison. They all looked at each other for a second with red faces, and then began to laugh at each other and with each other. Even Chi Chi and Piccolo were amused. After the laughter died down, Goku piped up once again,

"Alright then gang, are we ready to get some grub and talk to Hurcule?"

Everyone replied positively in their own way before they all flew off in the distance. Chi Chi on the other hand took the flying nimbus. Now on the way to the Satan mansion, each person thought of either food or shelter or both, but the thing on everyone's mind, especially Videl, was finding out why her saiyan blood was suppressed for so long.

* * *

It was nighttime in Western City; though night had fallen upon the city, it continued to light the sky with millions of lights. It was a calm night, with very little hustle and bustle. However there was one woman who wandered into the outskirts of town. She would prove to make quite a fuss in the time to come. She wore a brown cape, which was ripped in several places. She also wore a long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. It looked as though she was wearing a belt; a fuzzy, fire red belt. However that was not so. She continued to wander deeper into the city, where she began to attract the attention of the nighttime city goers, who noticed the one thing that stuck out about her; her long, straight fire red hair and her emerald green eyes. No one had seen someone like her; she was only about five feet tall, and she was in extremely good shape; she had a figure most women would kill for. She was slender, and had the perfect hourglass figure. She had a very large bust, though not sickeningly so. She also had perfect hips that swayed to and fro, which attracted most of the men out at this hour. Despite being seen for her looks, there was one more thing that everyone was looking at her for.

She wore a strange gadget over her left eye; it covered her left ear, and a glass piece extended to her left eye, and it was constantly making beeping noises. The people couldn't see what it said, but they could see what was going on in the emerald glass piece in front of her eye. She seemed to be looking for something, and she was using this device on her head to look for it. While she looked, she was followed by a figure just a couple feet taller than she was. It was another woman, though she seemed to be significantly younger than the first woman. She resembled her in every way however. The same long, straight red hair and the same body shape, with an even larger bust than the first. She also wore the same device that the first woman wore. The second woman was also looking for something with it. They eventually found their way to Capsule Corporation, which was where the object of their interest was located. One person walking close to her could see the women's excitement grow as they suddenly threw off their capes and burst into tears as one screamed,

"Finally, after all these years, we've finally found you prince Vegita!"

Those same people looked at the two strangely before hurrying away from them. The two women suddenly dashed onto the property, and one rapped on the door of the building frantically. It took a while for someone to come onto the intercom next to the door. The man cleared his throat before speaking,

"Hello, who's there?"

"My name is Junko, and I'm here to see Prince Vegita!"

"… Well, hold on a moment and I'll let you in."

Five minutes after the man had replied, the front door opened to reveal the head of Capsule Corp, Mr. Briefs. He looked at the two women for a moment before he realized that they were not human; they were saiyajin,

"O-oh my, y-you're not human are you, you're saiyans! Well, I'll be back in a moment with Vegita!"

The man suddenly ran off to some part of the complex, leaving the women alone for another five or ten minutes before returning with none other than Vegita, prince and now king of saiyans. The women's faces lit up with delight as they recognized the man as their long lost leader, and the older one instantly piped up,

"Prince Vegita, it is truly an honor to see you once more!"

The person in question raised an eyebrow and gave her a funny look. Since when did anyone ever call him prince Vegita anymore? Then he noticed the scouter, and then he noticed the woman's tail, and he realized that she was just one more full blooded saiyan to be alive in this time,

"Yes, I am Prince Vegita, and who in the hell are you? A commoner?"

"N-no! I just know that you're my prince!"

"Do you remember anything of what happened to our planet?"

"Well, I was told that it got blown up by a meteorite, and that I was off on a mission or something when it happened, and that's why I'm still alive."

"Alright, now tell me who explained this to you?"

"A man named Raditz—"

"Raditz? Since when do you know Raditz, and how is it that you knew him before he was killed by Piccolo and Kakkorot?"

"… well, I guess what happened was that I was at home with my husband Hurcule—"

"You mean you married that loser?"

"Well—yes, because I thought I was human like the rest of everyone on this planet. However on that day I was suddenly confronted by a man by the name of Raditz. He insisted that I was a 'bloodthirsty saiyajin', to which I denied him. When Hurcule tried to fight the man off, he was instantly defeated. I was so scared that I had to choice but to follow him. While we traveled together, though it was a very short time, he told me everything about our heritage and our home, then about Frieza and how he was so powerful… then… he seduced me… and… we ended up making love and I became pregnant. Then I gave birth to my youngest daughter, which is behind me. Her name is—"

"Keiko."

"Yes, but anyway shortly after he had made love to me, he went off to a remote area in the plains. I never saw him since that day. After giving birth to Keiko, I tried to find my husband, but he had moved from our old house to who knows where. I ended up taking residence back at that same house after finding that Hurcule was gone with my eldest daughter Videl. For the next few years I raised my daughter on my own, and home schooled her. She's a very smart girl, and very kind. Though she does like to pick fights with people on more than one occasion, but that is beside the point. Anyway, after all that time I found out where my husband was; he had become a champion at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Of course later on he defeated Cell, and he also defeated Buu, but I'm not so sure he did. None the less I was satisfied knowing that my husband and oldest daughter were happily living their own lives without me."

"I see. Well, that doesn't explain why you were looking for me. What is it you want from me?"

"Well, you see Prince Vegita—"

"Just call me Vegita, there's no reason to label me as such. After all, I'm the prince of about eight people is all. None the less, continue."

"Okay, uh, you see… I just wanted to learn more about our history and to actually meet the king of Saiyans."

"Well there's not much you could learn from me, other than Frieza was the one who destroyed the planet, not a meteorite, and that Kakkorot defeated Frieza. That's all."

Junko's face visibly rose and fell with each new detail, and ultimately fell when she could see that her prince was a bit of a jerk. Despite that, she had to ask one more question of him,

"Well, if that's all that you can tell me, then at least let me meet the others of our race. I would like to know who they are."

Vegita looked at her with a perplexed look, but found that she was being very sincere about her desire to meet the others. Shaking his head, he replied,

"I suppose that would be okay, but please understand you're not really going to learn anything more than what I've told you. Oh and I wouldn't get too excited about the others; they're about as human as a saiyan can get."

Junko didn't really like what Vegita had to say, but then again maybe he knew a thing or two about what he was talking about. After their conversation, they began the trek to wherever it was that the Sons were heading. What Junko and Keiko would find would definitely be a surprise…

* * *

Hello peoples! Well, here it is, chapter seven! Man I cannot believe how long it's taken me to get this done. I mean, months of doing nothing but working and hanging out with my girlfriend have really done nothing to help me get this done. I'm just glad I was able to get down to business and get his sob done. Anyways, hopefully now I'll be getting this story underway once more and getting things done. Anyhoo, please leave and kind review and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


	8. A Family Reunion & A Wonderful Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, so lawyers can go die in a hole!

Hello peoples and welcome to the long awaited chapter 8 of _Unknown Heritage! _I know I haven't been writing… I've just been getting distracted as of late and I just have a hard time finding, well, time. So, without further adieu, here's chapter 8!

* * *

Vegita couldn't believe it; this woman was yet another full blooded saiyajin. That now made four full bloods; Junko, her daughter Keiko, Kakkorot and Himself. Was this bound to happen? Were there more saiyajin that he himself didn't know about? That also brought about the bigger question that if there were more pure bloods, just how many were there, and where were they? They undoubtedly would have been hunted down by freeza's men, but if they weren't… these questions and thousands more began swirling around in his head as he led his female comrade through the city to her 'husband'.

That was another question of his; if she was a saiyan, then how in the bloody hell did she end up with that loser Hurcule? There had to be _some _reason for it. He went over the situation in his head, and realized that there could have been many reasons. The most likely of them being that she was sent after Kakkorot to watch over his progress and to warn him of what had become of their home planet. That was just speculation on Vegita's part however. The only one that could have known the reason would have been either herself or the command post that sent her. Even so, he continued tossing the question around and around. By the time he had given up on his thoughts, they had arrived at the gaudy Satan mansion.

It was extremely ornate in appearance, and was very decorative; There were two gargoyles overlooking the bronze gates that lead to the courtyard, which was adorned with bushes trimmed into the image of Hurcule. The grass was pristine, and the mansion itself was a clean white color, with golden trim. To Vegita, just the gargoyles made him nauseous, let alone the entirety of the mansion in its sickeningly extravagant glory. Ignoring the intercom, he simply shoved the gates open, almost throwing them off their hinges. They swung wildly as he began walking towards the front door. The two women behind him followed cautiously. Once at the entrance, Vegita ignored formalities and simply blew the door down with a single punch. It landed on the hardwood floor inside with an extremely loud smack that seemed to make time stop. With their way un-impeded, they waltzed in as if they owned the mansion themselves and began searching for life.

The only people who were there at the moment seemed to be a young man and woman, the man with long blonde hair and a muscular build, and the woman with short blonde hair and a curvy body. Aside from them was an older man with a black afro and a handlebar mustache, and was much more muscular than the first. The older man was sitting in the kitchen eating a rather bland breakfast, and seemed to be complaining about 'stupid saiyans' and 'taking my daughter'. As the three newcomers barged in, the man stopped halfway through a bite of eggs to look. There was a long moment of silence as the man observed the three saiyans that stood before him; one of them he knew immediately as Vegita. The other two he also recognized, but it couldn't have been her; that stupid Raditz had taken her away from him. There was no mistaking it though; it was her! There was only one way to find out for sure however,

"Uh… can I help you, uh, Vegita?"

The saiyan gave Hurcule a disgusted look before looking away and replying,

"Yes, take these two off my hands so I can go back to training. The short one says she's your wife, while the taller one is her daughter. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to."

Without waiting for a reply, Vegita hopped out of the open window and flew into the distance, leaving the two women with Hurcule. There was another long silence before he finally got the nerve to speak,

"… So… are you?"

The woman's face instantly lit up with shock when he spoke, as if coming to a conclusion. Before he could even flinch, the woman was on him like a magnet. She held him tightly, and began to sob into his shoulder. Hurcule, for the first time in 38 years, was now re-united with his wife on this fine morning. The sun shone brightly through the window, and illuminated the woman that had attached herself to him. As the realization of the situation fully dawned upon him, Hurcule began feeling hot tears of his own streak down his cheeks. Junko was back; his first wife and mother to his daughter was back. There wasn't much else he could think about right now. He didn't care where she'd been, or what she had been doing; the only thing that mattered now was that she was back in his arms, and she would never leave him again.

* * *

Vegita was halfway back to the Capsule Corp. building when he sensed the familiar group of saiyans and their namekian friend as they blasted by towards the Satan Mansion. It wouldn't be long till they got there and found the surprise waiting for them. In that group was Videl, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo, and they were all going in the direction of Videl's in order to solve a mystery that was bugging them all. Videl in particular was curious about it, since it had to do with her. The question of why Videl's saiyan blood was suppressed for over 17 years. No one could really explain it, and no one could really understand it either. Therefore there was only one place they could find the answer; from Hercule at the Satan Mansion.

Upon arriving at the house, the five martial artists picked up two highly suppressed chi signatures emanating from the kitchen. They were unfamiliar, but they could all tell that they were saiyajin. Since they were not from Vegita or Trunks, it must have been someone else. As they landed, Videl was the first one to dash for the open door. The others followed. When Videl entered the kitchen, she saw a very strange scene; her father was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a redheaded woman. They were both sobbing. Then there was a tall red-headed girl who couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen watching the whole thing happen. While the others arrived behind her, Videl made their presence known to the three occupants,

"Dad! Dad, who are these two? What's going on here?"

The sobbing suddenly died out, as the woman leaped up off of Hurcule and looked directly at Videl. In that moment, when their eyes met, the realization was instant; Videl's eyes dilated, while the redhead began to spill more tears. Neither spoke. The silence was a testament to their distance; their time apart. 17 years of wondering. 17 years of waiting. All of it pouring itself into this moment, when the two of them met for the first time. Videl suddenly burst into tears and lunged for the woman. The redhead did as her daughter did and they were completely reunited. Junko and Videl, mother and daughter.

The emotions that fluctuated in the room were powerful; the intensity of these feelings showed on everyone's faces. The Son Family all watched with tears of joy in their eyes; Piccolo, though he rarely showed feelings, smiled a soft smile and gave a warm look to the reunited couple. Junko's youngest daughter Keiko watched with tears flowing like twin rivers down her face as she leapt at the embracing couple. The three women sobbed with one another, reveling in the moment of complete joy. Minutes flew by as they continued to hug and rock from side to side. It seemed like the moment would never end; however the moment came when all of the feelings and the thickness of the air thinned and became normal again. The three girls looked at one another one more time before each went to sit at the table, followed by the others.

As each of them found their different places at the table, Junko cleared her throat while dabbing her eyes with a napkin to gain everyone's attention. Glancing at her audience to make sure they were listening, she finally introduced herself,

"Well, seeing as how we have spent the first few minutes of our time together celebrating this wonderful reunion, I'm afraid introductions were forgotten. My name is Junko Satan, Wife to Hurcule and Mother to Videl," She gave Videl a warm look, which was returned with a gleeful smile, "And this girl over here is my youngest daughter Keiko," Keiko stood up timidly and bowed while saying,

"Nice to meet all of you," then she sat back down politely,

"Now then; I'll let you all introduce yourselves to me. How about we start with you young man?"

She pointed directly at Gohan, who immediately stood up from his chair and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He looked at the floor as if something shiny had fallen out of his pocket then said,

"Oh—Uh—hi, my name's Son Gohan—"

"And I'm Son Goten—ow!" Chi-Chi smacked the boy upside the head for being rude and interrupting his brother, "I'm Chi-Chi, and—"

"I'm Son Goku, Husband of Chi-Chi and the father of Gohan and Goten. You'll have to forgive Goten, he gets a little ahead of himself."

Junko gave him an understanding look and said,

"Oh not at all, I understand; it's fine. They're cute when they're young. Anyway, I'm sure you all know Videl and Hurcule, but seeing as how Keiko doesn't, why don't the two of you introduce yourselves to her."

They both gave a happy nod and introduced themselves to Keiko. After they sat down, Junko began to speak once more,

"Alright, now that formalities have been exchanged, I would like to say how happy I am to see all of you here. I'm truly grateful for what has happened here, and I believe that there was a reason for this; fate brought us all to this place on this morning. It must mean something. I'm sure it means we need to be with one another. I'm sorry, but I'm rambling on, so tell me, what brings all of you here in the first place?"

Videl's face instantly brightened and she spoke very vibrantly,

"Actually… mom… we came to ask dad about why I haven't acted like a saiyan for the last 17 years until now. Why is that? I'm sure you know, right?"

At first Junko's expression was a confident one, but as the question unfolded, her expression folded into a disappointed one. Though she hated to admit it, she didn't know why it was. After all, her daughter _was _half-blooded. A saiyan from her side, a human from Hurcule's side. Since she didn't know, that meant that only Hurcule knew, and that was a long shot at best; he wasn't known for his great memory. She glanced solemnly at her daughter before saying,

"Honey… I wish I did… but I've not a clue. You'd have to ask your father. He's the one who must have done something. I'm sorry I couldn't help you babe!"

Videl looked a little crestfallen by her mother's response, but it meant nothing. After all, she could care less about anything right now other than just being with her mom right now. Putting her original task before her mother, Videl glared at her father and said in a heavy voice,

"Okay wise guy, let me in on the secret; what'd you do to me that kept my saiyan powers dormant? Tell me!"

Hurcule flinched when Videl yelled out the last part. However when he looked at his wife's piercing gaze, it broke him in half and he couldn't deny her. Sighing heavily, he spoke with a touch of fear in his voice,

"W-well… to tell ya' tha' truth Videl… when you were young… you were a fighter—just like your old man, but… you were really, and I mean _really _strong, and you liked to wreck things a lot. I don't know why, but that was yer thing. So anyway, finally after yer mom was taken from us, I had had enough of yer smashin' things. So, I took ya' to the capsule corp. and had them figure somethin' out. Amazingly enough, they came up wit' the amazin' thing you could ever imagine; a microchip that they put into yer… uh… butt—yer tailbone! Anyway, they said that it would last as long as you were livin', so I didn't worry bout it. Guess it fell off somehow… but anyways, now that it's gone, yer back to the way you were, a… half blooded saiyan…"

It took a while to digest all of the information, but once she did, Videl gave a deathly look at her father before she jumped over the table and tackled him to the ground and began beating the living hell out of him. Everyone simply watched the chaos unfold; it was quite comical. To add to the tongue and cheek scene, Junko had joined the fray and was now kicking her husband in the stomach. By the time the two wailing banshees were subdued by their onlookers, the poor man lay bloody and battered upon the floor, unable to move. He whimpered pathetically as he said sorry over and over. It only fueled the ever growing hilarity. When the scene was finally finished, the two women returned to their seats to continue the conversation,

"Ahem… well, now that we've taken care of some long awaited business, let's attend to something more pressing."

Junko let a long silence pass before continuing,

"Now that we've established that my eldest daughter is indeed half saiyan, we need to—or at least _I _need to—figure out just how we all ended up here on earth. I want to know where the others of us are, and why they haven't come here looking for us. I also want to know about our origin. I still haven't been able to learn about our history. I wish everyday that I could go back and receive my memories of back then… but I can't. It just won't ever return to me. The only thing I have left is an image of a ravine somewhere in the world, and me falling down into it, and hitting my head on one of the jagged rocks at the bottom. That's the only memory I have. From that point on, nothing. I want to get my memories back, and learn about our heritage as saiyans."

The long winded speech had lost Goten and Goku, but Gohan, Chi-Chi and Videl were all listening intently. They nodded for her to go on, but she simply looked into space as if in deep thought. Finally Gohan piped up,

"Well, I suppose if we really wanted to learn about the history of Saiyans, we could always ask Vegita… but I doubt he wants to explain that kind of stuff to us. Besides, he hates dad, Goten and I and I doubt he'll want to tell any of you guys because he doesn't really know you and Keiko, and Hurcule's the loser human. So it would be a little bit of a long shot, but I suppose we could give it a go."

Junko looked at Gohan and simply smiled. After all, he _had _just pointed out the most obvious choice of all, and that was exactly where she was thinking of going. So, seeing as how he had confirmed her idea, she replied to him,

"I think that's a wonderful idea; I was just thinking the same thing. So, if anyone's interested in coming with me, I think the girls and I are going to go pay a visit to the king. Anyone?"

Gohan's hand shot up in the air, and his mother's followed his. As for his father and younger brother, they took a minute to realize that they were voting on something. Since Gohan and Chi-Chi were raising their hands, they both raised their hands too. Just as he raised his hand however, Goku asked,

"Wait, what are we voting on again?"

Everyone shook their head while Gohan performed a flawless pratfall. Junko filled him in, and he happily agreed to go with the group to the Capsule Corp,

"Alright, seeing as how everyone wants to come with, we can all go together! Does everyone fly?"

Goku smiled widely at her question and with a big smile he said,

"Oh don't worry about that, I can do instant transmission to get us there in no time! So, let's all go. Just grab a hold of anyone's shoulder that's holding onto me, and we'll all be transmitted to the Capsule Corp. building in no time. Alright everyone gather 'round! We ready?"

Everyone yelled our their ready, and they were off to the Capsule Corp., where they would not only learn about the history of the Saiyans, but possibly even the whereabouts of other purebloods…

* * *

Alright people there you have it! Chapter 8 of _Unknown Heritage! _Again, sorry it took so long, but I spent an entire night from 10pm to 4:30am so you better be damn greatful! No I'm kidding, but seriously, please leave a kind review and have a wonderful day!

-JT Jewels


End file.
